The Defenders of Hogwarts: Year One
by GoldenRose29
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Hope Fawley are eleven years old and they are ready for Hogwarts. But they begin to cause quite a stir on their very first night. And the attacks. All four of them are being hunted and they don't know why. Who could be behind it all? They may be ready for Hogwarts, but is Hogwarts ready for them?
1. Hope

Chapter One: Hope

Hope lived far out on the countryside with only her mother for company. Her mother went into town only when she needed to. Hope never left the house, as she was homeschooled and never was allowed to go to town.

One day, when Hope was seven, she was playing outside in the giant yard. A green garden snake slithered up over Hope's ankle. Instead of screaming like most children would Hope smiled and petted it.

"Hello Mr. Snake. What are you doing here today?" she asked him.

"Looking for a nice meal. Do you have any crickets?" he replied. Hope shook her head sadly.

"No, I don't. Maybe my Mother has some!" Hope exclaimed. Then she picked up the snake and ran home. "Mother! Mother!"

"Hope!" her mother shouted, running out in a frenzy. "Hope, what's wrong?" She grasped her shoulders, eyes terrified.

"Nothing. But look, Mr. Snake can talk! Do you have any crickets? He's hungry," Hope exclaimed, holding up the green snake. He stuck his tongue out at her mother. She screamed bloody murder and grabbed the snake.

"Hope," she said shakily. "Go inside. I'll…I'll feed Mr. Snake."

"Are you okay, Mother?"

"Yes. Now do what I say." Hope bounded inside. When her mother came back in the snake was no longer with her.

"Where's Mr. Snake?" she asked her mother.

"He had to go home, dear."

"Oh." Mr. Snake never came back. And Hope never found his dead body buried under the willow tree.

One day, three months after Hope had turned eleven, in the middle of July, a letter was delivered by a majestic tawny owl. It was Hope's letter from Hogwarts. She clutched it in her hand and ran to her mother who was weeding her vegetable garden.

"Mother! Mother, look! I got my letter!" Hope cried gleefully, dancing around happily. Her mother looked up.

"Hope, you're homeschooled," she sighed.

"But you said I could go to Hogwarts when I turned eleven! You promised!" Hope protested.

"When did I promise that?"

"When I was eight. I asked you when I could meet other wizards and witches and you said when I went to Hogwarts like you! You promised!" Hope was close to tears. Her mother sighed and looked up from the cabbage.

"Hope, Hogwarts is dangerous. I can teach you everything you would learn there, all in the comfort of your own home. I don't want you going. End of story," Hope's mother declared and walked back to the house. Hope stood there stunned, then opened her letter. As she read a plan began to formulate in her young mind.

Hope's mother took her to Diagon Alley two weeks before September first. It was her first time leaving the house. Ever. They traveled by Floo Powder. When they arrived a blond women in revealing robes welcomed them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Valentina! Is it time for your yearly trip to my pub already?" she asked, laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"Hello Hannah," Valentina sighed, annoyed. Hannah caught sight of Hope and gasped.

"Can it be? The faceless daughter? Little Valentina?" Hannah asked, overly dramatic. Hope froze as her hand was wrung by Hannah. She laughed. "Are you Valentina's daughter?"

"Yes. I'm Hope," Hope said, a tad fearfully.

"You two really don't look alike," Hannah observed, looking between Hope and Valentina. It was true. Valentina had thin brown hair streaked with gray, a bronze tan acquired with gardening year round, and blue eyes filled with sorrow. Wrinkles of hard work lined her face, making her look older than she was. Hope, on the other hand, had rich black hair that tumbled over her shoulders in lush curls, skin as white as snow, and dark eyes filled with joy.

"We really must be going, Hannah," Valentina said, setting her hand on her daughter's shoulder possessively.

"Of course. Starting Hogwarts are you? My husband is the Herbology professor," Hannah smiled and walked behind the bar.

"I'm homeschooled," Hope mumbled sadly.

"Homeschooled!" Hannah exclaimed. "But everyone goes to Hogwarts. It was the best time of my life!"

"Yes, the battle with the Dark Lord was _so_ much fun," Valentina sighed sarcastically. Hannah's eyes narrowed.

"If that's the reason you're keeping your daughter home then I will personally kidnap her from your house and take her to the train."

"It isn't. Goodbye Hannah." And Valentina led her daughter to a brick wall. Raising her wand she tapped a brick and a door opened. Crooked shops lined the cobblestone street, displaying all they had to offer. Hope spun around, trying to soak it all in. But before she could her mother dragged her to Discount Robes and Cloaks by Ginger Pepperly. They rummaged through all the robes before finally finding ones that Hope liked.

"Darling are you sure? These robes are so dull," Valentina complained.

"I like them," Hope said, "They look like Hogwarts robes." Valentina sighed, but purchased them. And so it went. They bought everything on Hope's Hogwarts list and a bit more for extra learning. Finally they came to the oldest store in the alley. Ollivander's. The store was dusty and filled with long narrow wand boxes. A man popped out from behind the shelves. He had brown fly away hair and pale blue eyes. He looked to be the same age of her mother.

"Ah, I heard a rumor that you had a daughter, Valentina. Although, I don't recall you ever getting married," the man said softly. His voice was like dry reeds rustling in the wind. "Hello, little one. I am Zander Ollivander, an old friend of your mother's and owner of this _fine_ store. You will never get better results with a wand, other than your own. Each wand is unique, blah, blah, blah, etcetera."

"I'm Hope."

"How inspiring," Zander drawled and began searching the shelves. He then handed her a long red wand. "Redwood, twelve and a half inches, Unicorn core." Hope stared at the wand in her hand. "Wave it!" Hope jumped and began to wave the wand about but Zander soon yanked it out of her hand and replaced it with another. "Birch, nine and a quarter, phoenix feather." Nothing happened.

And so it continued. The pile of tried wands was getting higher by the minute. "This next wand is cherry wood with dragon heart string, slightly yielding and eleven inches." Hope grabbed the wand and a tingle went through her fingers. As she waved it a giant green snake shot out the end. Zander and Valentina leaped back in fear. Hope stayed where she was. The snake looked at her, narrowing his dark eyes.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you want?" Hope opened her mouth, about to answer, when her mother lunged.

"No, Hope!" she cried, shoving her daughter out of the way. She waved her own wand and mumbled something. The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Are you okay?" Valentina turned to Hope, hugging her desperately. Hope nodded.

"Well!" Zander exclaimed. "I do think that that is the wand!"

"I certainly think not! What a dangerous thing it is. You should burn it," Valentina declared, wrenching the wand out of Hope's hand.

"Ah, but Miss. Fawley it is the wand that chooses the wizard, or in this case, witch. And that was _very_ powerful magic. I am sure that we can expect amazing things from you, little Hope," Zander explained. Valentina protested, but no other wand could beat the cherry one. Hope gleefully purchased it and skipped all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

On the wall of Hope's bedroom hung a calendar, counting down to September first. One day, a week before the Hogwarts train left, Valentina went into town for groceries. While she was gone, Hope dragged a large trunk out of her Mother's closet and filled it with all she had bought in the Diagon Alley. Her cauldron, her robes, her books. Then she hid all she had done.

Finally the night of August 31 arrived. When the grandfather clock chimed midnight Hope silently slipped out of bed. She retrieved her hidden trunk, then she approached the fireplace in the house. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it in. And she walked in saying, "King Cross Station." In a whirl of green flames she appeared in the hidden fire place outside of the station. Hope then climbed a tree and fell asleep. He Hh


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

Hope was awakened by a whooshing sound. She screeched and fell out of the tree landing hard on the ground. Footsteps rushed towards her.

"Merlin, are you okay?" a boy's voice asked her. Hope sat up and looked at him. He had white blond hair and steely gray eyes filled with worry. Pale skin shone in the sun and he was already in his school robes and pointy hat.

"I'm fine," Hope nodded. The boy offered his hand and helped her up.

"May I ask why you were in a tree?" he asked.

"I was sleeping."

"Why?"

"Well," Hope hesitated, but something made her trust this boy. "I came here last night. My mother doesn't want me to go to Hogwarts, but I want to go, so I ran away. I'm Hope, by the way."

"I'm SS. Why didn't your mother want you coming to Hogwarts? It's the best school there is," SS asked.

"She says it's dangerous. She wanted to homeschool me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." SS glanced at the fireplace. "Listen, my parents are coming soon. It may not be wise to tell them you ran away. Just say that you were dropped off earlier." Hope nodded just as the whooshing sound filled their ears again. A wealthy looking couple walked out of the fireplace, pulling a trunk and a cage with a spotted owl. The man wore a silver suit and was SS's double and the woman had rich brown hair and a noble air. They seemed very sophisticated.

"Scorpius, who is this?" the woman asked her son, waving a hand at Hope.

"This is Hope. Her mother dropped her off earlier," SS, Scorpius, explained. Hope smiled charmingly.

"Hello. You must be Scorpius's parents. Pleased to meet you," Hope said pleasantly. The woman smiled. The man pulled out a pocket watch, glanced at it, and snapped it shut.

"Ten minutes to eleven. Let's go," he said, dragging his son's trunk and walking into King's Cross's. Once inside, Scorpius and Hope gained trollies for their trunks. As the adults led the way the children fell back until they were out of earshot.

"Scorpius?" Hope asked, stifling a giggle.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" he declared in a pompous matter. Hope giggled harder

"Yes," she choked out. Scorpius glared at her for a minute before sighing.

"It is a rather sophisticated and ridiculous name, I must admit. Why do you think I go by SS?" Soon they were both laughing. In fact they were laughing so hard that they nearly hit SS's parents with their trollies. His father scowled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along but if you don't want to be late I suggest you pay attention to where you are going," he told them sharply. SS looked at his shoes, embarrassed. His mother patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you and Hope go through the barrier first?" she suggested. SS nodded and both he and Hope began to run at the metal barrier between platforms nine and ten. Both already knew how to get onto the platform since they had already learned all about Hogwarts from their parents. They passed through the barrier like it was air. Platform nine and three quarters materialized in front of them. The Hogwarts Express gleamed in the sun. Suddenly, SS's parents appeared behind them. Hope smiled at SS.

"See you at school," she grinned and walked away into the crowd and onto the train. She was loading her luggage when she felt a tap on her shoulder. SS stood behind her grinning. Hope smiled. "I thought you were saying goodbye to your parents?"

"I did. They're not big on PDA, so it was rather short," SS explained and shrugged. "Fancy finding a compartment?" And they began to walk down the halls. Finally they reached the last car and found a semi empty compartment. Hope opened the door and poked her head in.

"Excuse me, but everywhere else is full. Mind if we sit in here?" she asked. The boy and girl inside looked up. The girl had golden brown eyes and red frizzy hair. She wore an expression that said _"I'm better than you."_ The boy had dark hair and glowing green eyes. His face was kind and welcoming.

"Yeah sure," the boy nodded and began moving over so they could sit. Hope walked in but when SS started to the girl shrieked.

"You can't sit here!" she declared, her eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" SS asked angrily, almost like he recognized the girl.

"Because we don't sit with _Malfoys_ ," she hissed. The boy's eyes widened. Hope felt confused.

"Are you really a Malfoy? Are you Scorpius?" the boy asked, astonished. Color crept onto SS's cheeks and he looked down, shameful. Hope still didn't understand.

"Yes, I am. But I'm not my father," SS assured them.

"Why does it matter?" Hope asked, voicing her confusion.

"It matters because our parents detest each other. And we can't be seen with the enemy," the girl growled, clenching her wand angrily.

"Enemy!" Hope declared in shock. The boy glared at the girl.

"Rose, I think it is fine. There's no more room. It is not like we're promising to be best friends forever," he reasoned. And with that stated the boy sat next to the girl, Rose, and Hope and SS took the opposite bench. Rose was still glaring daggers at SS. The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Al." Hope shook it.

"I'm Hope." Al smiled. They spent the first half an hour of the ride in stony silence. Suddenly the door opened. A boy with red wild hair that stuck up everywhere poked his head in. He was flanked by two muscular boys, one with brown hair, the other blond.

"Hey Al! Rose!" he greeted the other two. He gazed at Hope, eyebrows high. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hope," she responded, smiling serenely. He nodded.

"I'm James and this is Heath Irons and Stanton Atwood," James gestured to the two boys behind him. His eyes traveled around the compartment before landing on SS. His eyes narrowed. "Aren't you Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yes," SS replied, eyes narrowing slightly. James just stared for a minute before looking back at Al and Rose.

"You guys want to come and sit with us?" James asked them. He then addressed Hope, "You can come too, if you want." Rose stood at once, grabbing her bag.

"Thanks James," she smiled in relief and ran out of the door. Irons, the blond one, led her back to their compartment leaving James and Atwood. James's eyes fell on Al.

"You coming or not?" he asked. Al looked uneasy. James turned to Hope. "What about you?"

"I'm good where I am," Hope responded. She was beginning to dislike this boy. James glared.

"Al? Are you coming or not?" He was getting angrier.

"I…I think I'll stay. Your compartment is already pretty full," Al mumbled. James's eyes narrowed into brown slits of fury.

"What would Dad want you to do?" he hissed and left. Hope shut the door and turned back to the boys. Al was looking at his shoes and SS was staring at him with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Why did you do that? You could have sat with your brother," SS asked him.

"That was your brother?" Hope declared, shocked. Al nodded sadly.

"He's one year older. And Rose is my cousin," he explained. "I have a sister, Lily, who is two years younger than me."

"Why did you stay here?" SS repeated.

"I don't know, it just seemed right. It's unfair to judge anyone before you know them," Al mumbled. Hope smiled. This boy she liked. He was nice. But a question was burning in her mind.

"What did Rose mean when she said that your parents detest each other?" she asked.

"Our parents were never really found of each other," Al started.

"That's an understatement," SS interrupted. Al chuckled.

"True. But they've reached an understanding, I think. My dad doesn't talk about it much," Al said.

"Yeah, neither does mine."

"But who are your parents?" Hope asked curiously. Al sighed.

"I'm a Malfoy. My father is Draco Malfoy," SS said. Hope nodded. She knew that.

"Why is that bad?" SS was surprised.

"Your mum never warned you about the Malfoy family?" Hope shook her head.

"We never really talked about wizard families. She liked to pretend that we lived in our own little bubble," Hope sighed.

"Did she ever tell you about Harry Potter?" Al grumbled. Hope nodded.

"Of course! He's the Boy Who Lived!" Hope cried. "She's told me the stories, save the nasty parts. I always had trouble believing he was a real person. My mum told me that he had some children, it was in the Daily Prophet."

"Yes, he had three children," Al mumbled, "Two sons and one daughter named James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna."

"Albus Severus…Albus…Al?" Hope wondered with confusion. Al nodded miserably.

"Unfortunately. And James just loves to brag about it," Al groaned.

"That make sense. You don't want to disappoint your father," SS wondered. Al nodded.

"And the whole family thinks I'm going to be a Gryffindor because James is and so were my parents and my Aunt and Uncle and all my cousins and I'm terrified!" Al moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"I get it," SS whispered. Al looked up and Hope turned. "My parents were in Slytherin, as was my whole family. But I don't want to be like that." Al and Hope grinned.

The candy trolley came after an hour and they all bought some sweets and were soon happily talking about anything and everything. Al was just in the middle of telling them a hilarious story when he accidently fell off his broom and crashed into James, shoving him into a mud puddle, when there was a tap on the compartment window. A screech owl was flying outside the window, a letter tied to his leg. Al opened the window and the owl flew gratefully into SS's owl cage. Hope pulled the letter off his leg and pulled it open.

 _Dear Hope,_

 _I HAVE NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE BEEN SO WORRIED! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY TO HOGWARTS! DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I WOKE UP AND READ YOUR NOTE? DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER MY FEELINGS? I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS!_

 _Hope, I'm sorry for being mad, but I worry so much for you. The world is very dangerous and I worry for you so much. I hope you stay safe in Hogwarts._ Please _stay safe. You are the strongest, smartest, most beautiful girl I know. I know you will do wonderful at Hogwarts. You are so much like your Father. I love you so, so much. Write when you get the chance. I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

"Who's it from?" SS asked, opening the window so the screech owl could fly out. SS then reached into his owl cage and petted his spotted owl. "Oh," he said, noting Al's curious expression, "this is Basil."

"Cool. I have an owl too," Al told him, reaching under the seat into a cage and he pulled out a little owl the size of his palm. "His name is Steve."

"Steve?"

"My sister Lily named him," Al told SS and turned to Hope. "Who was the letter from?"

"It was from my Mother. She was mad at first but she said I was like my Father. She said to stay safe and she loves me," Hope told them. SS smiled.

"She sounds nice. I was worried you'd be in trouble," he said.

"What'd you do?" Al asked Hope. She grinned and launched into the story, talking until they arrived at school.

Rose instantly regretted her decision of switching compartments. All James, Heath, and Stanton talked about was Quidditch and how much they detested Slytherins and how they were going to make SS and Al pay. Rose sighed with annoyance. They refused to talk to her or even acknowledge her presence. So she buried her head in her text books and read all the way to Hogwarts, fuming over Al's decision to stay. He was her favorite cousin and they were supposed to be like the next Harry and Hermione. But he had betrayed her. These thoughts consumed her as she read about levitation charms.


	3. The Sorting

Chapter Three: The Sorting

The steaming scarlet engine pulled into the station and students began pouring out like a flood. A lantern was swinging and a voice could be heard yelling, "Firs' years, over her'! Firs' years, over her'!" Al, SS, and Hope approached the man who owned the voice. He was huge, as wide as three men and at least ten feet tall. A great bushy beard covered his face and warm black eyes twinkled through all the hair. Al smiled. Hagrid came over for dinner almost every week during the summer.

"Hiya, Hagrid!" Al yelled up at the man. Hagrid grinned down at him.

"Al! Welcome to Hogwarts, my boy!" Hagrid bellowed, clapping Al on the back. He nearly fell down. "Where's Rose?"

"Oh," Al's face fell, "I don't know. She was sitting with James." Suddenly the red haired girl appeared next to Al.

"Hagrid!" Rose declared impatiently. "We don't want to be late for the feast! Can we get to the boats, please?" Hagrid laughed.

"Jus' like yur Mum," he sighed and led them to the boats. Al, SS, Hope, and Rose all ended up sitting together. The boats glided across the black lake smoothly and silently. Suddenly the spotted the castle, gleaming happily before them. "Hogwarts," Hagrid said proudly. When the boats hit the shore they all climbed out. Al nearly fell into the lake. SS caught the back of his robes and pulled him back before he even touched the water. Hope giggled and Rose scoffed.

"All right, everyone? Right, let's be going!" Hagrid called and they all entered Hogwarts castle.

"In a few moments you will be sorted into your Houses in front of the school," Professor Hillgust told the first years gathered in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Professor Hillgust was a sharp man, very tall with black hair slicked back and steely green eyes, daring students to misbehave in his presence. "The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All have their wondrous history and have turned out stupendous witches and wizards." Finished with his speech, Professor Hillgust disappeared into the Hall. The first years began to nervously chat amongst themselves.

"How do they sort you?" Hope asked nervously.

"There's a hat that you try on. It sorts you into your house," SS responded. Al was looking slightly ill and SS's hands were shaking slightly. Hope gulped nervously. She glanced around and saw that everyone was showing nerves in some way. Everyone except Rose. She was standing next to a mousy girl talking her ear off.

"I'm bound to be in Gryffindor. All my family is," she kept saying. It annoyed Hope. Suddenly Professor Hillgust came back in.

"Alright, this way please," he said, leading them into the hall. The whole school stared at them, their eyes boring into Hope's soul. Al looked like he was going to hurl. SS was walking confidently, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets. Professor Hillgust sat a patched and frayed hat on the stool in front of all the tables. Hope noticed it had burn marks on it. Then a seam on the rim broke open, creating a mouth, and it began to sing.

 _To find out where you should be_

 _The surest way to find out_

 _And that is through me_

 _Perhaps you will dwell with the bold_

 _The almighty heroes stunning_

 _Of Gryffindor gold_

 _Or with those of great cunning_

 _Those with ambition true_

 _Slytherin's mighty kin will welcome you_

 _Or perhaps you have a true loving heart_

 _That the Hufflepuffs will honor_

 _Or else you'll find a home_

 _With those with brightest minds_

 _Those clever Ravenclaw's always protect their kind_

 _So slip me on_

 _And one day you'll be gone_

 _But I will remain, sorting forevermore_

The whole hall burst into applause. Then Professor Hillgust stepped forward, unrolled a piece of parchment and called, "Abell Ferna!" The mousy girl Hope had seen Rose taking to walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor Hillgust placed the hat on her head and it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ferna took off the hat and sat at the farthest right table. Al saw James clapping excitedly. The knot in his stomach grew. Next Arrison Lake became a Slytherin. This continued for quite some time.

Then Professor Hillgust called, "Fawley, Hope." On shaky legs she approached the stool. The hat fell over her eyes and a calming voice, like what she imagined her Father's had been like, spoke into her ear.

"Ah, interesting. A talented witch you are. You know, I sorted your Father. He was a great wizard, very powerful." Hope smiled. _Can you tell me where he is? What happened to him?_ "No child, that is for someone else to say. My job is to sort you. And I think I will place you into your Father's house, your ancestors' house, the noble house of SLYTHERIN!" Light blinded Hope as the hat was yanked off her head. She got up, happy, and sat at the farthest left table. Al was looking at her, shocked. Hope sat down in between Twyla Eder and Rachel Irey.

Many other first years where sorted before Professor Hillgust finally called, "Malfoy, Scorpius." SS walked sternly to the stool, not once letting his nerves show. The hat was placed on his head and it fell over his eyes.

"Ah," the hat mumbled, "A Malfoy. Interesting. I know where you come from, boy, and I see that you don't want the path of your Father. I saw the way you came up here, bravely facing what was to come." _Not Gryffindor. My Father would disown me._ The hat chuckled. "So you know where you belong but you refuse to accept it? But this is about something much bigger than you, young Malfoy." _Don't call me that._ The hat laughed again. "I think you will do well in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last word to the whole hall. It was taken off his head and he noticed polite applause coming from each table. Some of his new house mates eyed him suspiciously. James Potter glared at him like he was scum on his shoe. SS sat down next to Tristan Luff, a boy who had been sorted moments before him.

Hope, Rose, and Al stared, all in shook. SS? A Gryffindor? It just didn't make sense. But they didn't have time to dwell on it because Professor Hillgust had just called, "Shafiq Opal," who became a Hufflepuff.

Then Newland Emmet became a Ravenclaw and Professor Hillgust called "Potter, Albus." Instantly the whole hall became quite and leaned closer, hoping for a glimpse of the second Potter son. Al nearly fell over he was so nervous. The hat was placed on his head and the last thing he saw was everyone, especially James, looking at him expectantly.

"Ah, Potter. The son of the great legend. You feel the pressure," the hat mused in his ears, "I see something there, some desire to break away from your family. You feel different than any other Potter I've ever sorted. I sense something in you. A strong loyalty to people who your family thinks are enemies and a great loyalty to your family and friends. So I deem you a HUFFLEPUFF!" Moans of disappointment surged through the hall but the Hufflepuffs were going wild. The Head Boy was on his feet screaming, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Al was embraced in hugs and handshakes before he finally was seated between Leon Calkin and Emrys Holda.

Soon all the first years had been sorted until only Rose remained waiting. Before Professor Hillgust could even call her name she walked forward confidently and rammed the hat on her red head.

"Eager are you?" the hat chuckled in her ear. _Gryffindor, Gryffindor._ "Ah, I see. Well I hope you do not hate me for placing you in RAVENCLAW!" Rose froze, the confident smile falling from her lips. Professor Hillgust began to take the hat off her head but she grabbed on to it and pulled it tight onto her head. "RAVENCLAW!" it yelled again. Al was beginning to get worried. Professor Hillgust and Rose were now fighting over the hat.

"I'm Gryffindor! I'm Gryffindor!" she sobbed, pleading with the professor. Two of the teachers left the High Table to come and help. One was a wizard wearing fraying robes with dirt stains all over them. The other was a witch in blue robes with frizzy hair and a color changing scarf wrapped around her waist. All three professors grabbed the hat and yanked it out of Rose's hands. Then the two teachers who had left the table escorted a sobbing Rose out of the room. An uncomfortable silence followed, broken when the Headmistress stood up.

"Good evening students. I am Headmistress Avalon Caroban. I would like you all to know that the forbidden forest is off limits to students unless escorted by a teacher. Also, I would like to introduce our new caretaker, Miss. Mel Overby." A young witch in clean robes stood, gazing happily at the students who politely clapped. "So with that said I welcome you all to another bright year at Hogwarts. Enjoy the feast!" The Headmistress sat and food suddenly appeared on the golden plates on the tables. Al, SS, and Hope all began eating at their separate tables where conversation was beginning.

"Blimey, I pity the people who have deal with that girl," Twyla said who was sitting on Hope's left. On her right Rachel nodded.

"I reckon you'd get a black eye," she said.

"She was just distraught she really wanted to be in Gryffindor," Hope explained. Twyla chuckled.

"We surmised that much," she chuckled. Rachel giggled.

"She really is nice," Hope insisted.

"Isn't she a Weasley?" Twyla wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I think she's Ron Weasley's daughter," Rachel said.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when he finds out his daughter isn't a Gryffindor," Twyla laughed. Rachel agreed.

"Why are you two being so mean?" Hope demanded. Twyla raised her eyebrows at her.

"We're in Slytherin. We're not nice. We speak our minds," Twyla said slowly, as if explaining something to a small child. Hope flared up at once.

"Slytherins are cunning and ambitious and bright. Not heartless and cruel. We stand for more than just bullying, we stand for progress. And if you're going to be mean to other people just because they were open about something or lost control of their emotions for a moment then you can just walk away because I will not listen to it!" Hope cried, slamming a fist onto the wooden table. Several people glanced at her. Twyla and Rachel were shocked for a moment, then they smirked.

"We're sorry. We just speak our minds, like you," Rachel said, patting Hope's knee. Twyla nodded, impressed.

"You make a strong case. You're a fighter and a powerful one at that," she commented. Then they all went back to their food and didn't say a word to one another for the rest of the feast.

Al was getting bombarded with questions. "Why aren't you in Gryffindor?" "What's it like being the son of Harry Potter?" "Do already know O.W.L spells?" People asked the questions so fast that Al never got to eat and he never knew who was speaking. "Is James annoying?" "Do you play Quidditch?" "Are you a seeker or a chaser?" "Are you expected to save the world one day?" Al just kept shaking his head fearfully at his Hufflepuff admirers.

SS was getting similar treatment at his table, although people regarded him with suspicion more than awe.

"So you're a Malfoy?" Luff asked him. SS nodded once before taking a bite of his grilled chicken. "And you're a Gryffindor?"

"It would appear so," SS replied, annoyed.

"My Mother told me that the Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry Potter's life," Ferna put in. SS was immediately grateful for her.

"So they did one good thing. That doesn't count out the fact that caused multiple deaths," an Asian boy interjected. His name was Heng Kim. SS was now gripping his cutlery very tightly.

"Exactly! Kim makes an excellent point. You can't trust a Malfoy, they're all 'pureblood this' and 'Deatheater that.'" Luff exclaimed. SS's face turned red with anger.

"Then it's a good thing I don't go by _Malfoy_ ," he hissed at the other boys.

"Like Scorpius is much better," Kim scoffed. SS lunged, wand in hand.

"ANTIOCULATIA!"he cried. There was a flash of light, Kim collapsed and Ferna screamed. When Kim stood up off the ground laughter filled the halls. Standing on top of his dark head were a pair of antlers. Suddenly, as though he had appeared by magic, Professor Hillgust was there, shaking his head in disgust.

"What have we here?" he asked the table that was now silent. He waved his wand at Luff and his antlers disappeared. Then he grabbed SS's arm and hauled him out of the Great Hall to an abandon classroom.


	4. The First Night

Chapter Four: The First Night

In another abandon classroom two teachers where trying to comfort a hysterical Rose Weasley.

"Miss Weasley, please try and pull yourself together," the witch insisted. "This is giving Ravenclaw a very bad reputation."

"I don't care about Ravenclaw!" Rose howled. "I belong in Gryffindor! Tell her Neville, tell her!" She looked at the wizard covered in dirt. Professor Longbottom took Rose's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Rosie the sorting hat is never wrong," he whispered. Rose yanked her hands back as if she'd been shocked.

"You said! You said that one day I could be Head Girl! You promised!" Rose screamed, tears streaming freely.

"I only promised if you were in Gryffindor-" Professor Longbottom started.

"I'm _supposed_ to be in Gryffindor!" Rose interrupted. "It should be up to me to decide!"

"Rose, you know the hat decides. And I can see that you will be a wonderful asset to my house. I'm Professor Higglebottom, Head of Ravenclaw house," the witch said.

"Don't you dare talk to me! I am _not_ in your house you vile witch and I never will be!" Rose cried, her wand clenched in her fist.

"Rose, do not talk to a teacher like that unless you wish to have detention," Professor Longbottom said seriously. Rose grumbled and crossed her arms. "Rose, you are a Ravenclaw. Congratulations. You must accept it." Then Professor Longbottom left leaving Rose with Professor Higglebottom.

"I understand you are not pleased, but know that you cannot change who you are no matter how much you wish you could. I foresee that you will find a place at Hogwarts and will play a significant role in this world," she said.

"You foresee this?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"I'm a seer. Not many are gifted with Sight but I am a descendent of the greatest seer Casandra. I teach Divination," Professor Higglebottom explained. "My Mother also taught here."

"Your Mother?"

"She retired five years ago. We don't really get along well since I decided to take my Father's surname rather than hers."

"Your Mother was Professor Trewanley," Rose stated.

"Yes."

"She was a fraud."

"She possessed the Sight."

"Very little Sight."

"I am not going to discuss my Mother with you Rose. You must first earn my trust," Professor Higglebottom sighed. She waved her wand and a plate of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared on a desk. "You will eat here. Ravenclaw dormitories are in the West tower. If you are not there by curfew, ten p.m., then I will give you detention. Enjoy the food." Then Professor Higglebottom left as well. Rose quickly ate as many sandwiches as she could (the plate kept refilling itself) then she left the room. The feast was over and the halls were empty. But Rose did not go Ravenclaw Tower. Instead, her feet carried her to the North Tower.

"I will go get your Head of house. You will stay here," Professor Hillgust said.

"Wait. What Head of house are you?" SS asked.

"I am not a Head. I was, however, in Slytherin," Professor Hillgust stated then left. SS just stared. Soon, another wizard entered in frayed, dirty robes.

"Please sit Mr. Malfoy," the wizard said, pointing to a chair in the abandon classroom. SS sat. "I am Professor Longbottom. Can you please tell me why you jinxed Mr. Kim?" SS sighed.

"He was getting on my nerves," he replied.

"How so?" Professor Longbottom looked genuinely interested.

"He was just going on about my family and why I don't belong," SS muttered. Longbottom nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy-" he began but paused when he saw SS flinch. "What do you go by?"

"SS." Professor Longbottom nodded.

"SS, I understand. I was told I did not belong as well. But trust me when I say that you will find your place. I sense something in you, something ancient and powerful. You will be great. Now go to bed. Gryffindor dorms are in the North Tower," he told him then left. SS just stared after him.

The Fat Lady eyed Rose with suspicion.

"Who are you?" she asked her. Rose stood tall, but inside she was shaking.

"I'm a Gryffindor, but I got lost. Let me in," she demanded.

"Can't do that. Not without a password," she sang, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"But I got lost. I don't know the password!" Rose declared. "Let me in!"

"No password, no entry!" Suddenly her portrait swung open and SS walked out, a roll of blankets under his arm.

"What are you doing here?" SS asked angrily.

" _I_ belong here, unlike _you_!" Rose yelled. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Yes you are. You know you have a bed for a reason," Rose scoffed.

"I know!" SS yelled, getting angry.

"You're going to find somewhere else to sleep. Did the other boys kick you out because you don't belong?" Rose simpered, faking sympathy.

"None of your business Weasley," SS growled. "You don't belong either. Go to your own dorm."

"I _am_ at my dorm, Malfoy!"

"Tell that to the hat." Rose froze at SS's words.

"Shut up," she hissed and spat at him, hitting his eye. SS growled and drew his wand as quickly as lightning.

"ANTIOCULATIA!" SS yelled the same curse he had yelled at dinner. Rose was now sprouting giant antlers. She reached up, felt them, and screamed.

"YOU VILE SCUM! YOU STUPID IDIOT MALFOY! YOU EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL _KILL_ YOU FOR THIS!" Then she bent her head so her antlers were pointing at SS and ran. SS swished his wand and the antlers shrank. But Rose still head butted him and it hurt. They fell through the hole onto the Gryffindor stairs that lead to the common room and landed in a heap. Rose leaped up at once and tried to run up the stairs. SS grabbed her leg and yanked her back down. "Let go of me!" Rose screamed, kicking him in the face. SS's lip split and a nasty bruise appeared over his eye but he didn't let go. Instead he yanked her and himself out of the portrait hole and slammed the Fat Lady shut.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY COMMON ROOM!" Rose pointed her ash wood wand right over his heart. SS showed no fear, but he knew that this was Hermione Weasley's daughter and she must be pretty powerful.

"Do you realize that you're a laughing stock in their? They're all making fun of you and how you're such an idiot and a weirdo and a crybaby. And those are only the polite ones. If you go in there you're just going to be tormented. Go to your own dorm, Weasley," SS told her in all seriousness. Rose gazed at the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room. Tears filled her eyes. Anger filled her heart.

"But James, he must be telling them to stop," she whispered. "We're good friends." Pity filled SS's features.

"He's the one who started to call you a crybaby and worse," he mumbled, hoping she didn't hear him. But she did. And she felt crushed. She wanted the messenger to hurt to.

"They making fun of you too, Malfoy?" she asked angrily. "Is that why you're running away? I thought you were brave! I thought you were a Gryffindor!" Malfoy, SS, glared at her. Then, all of the sudden, he wheeled around, uttered a word so soft that Rose couldn't hear it, and walked through the hole behind the portrait. Before he closed it he turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. And…Thank you." Then he left. Rose wheeled around. She was not going to be pitied by a Malfoy. And she marched to her tower.

SS climbed the stairs. He hoped no one knew he had left. But he was wrong. As soon as he walked in he heard the voice of James Potter.

"What are you doing back Malfoy? We were having such a good time, until you spoiled it all!" he cackled from his chair near the fire place. He was sitting next to his two friends, Iron and Atwood. A clock on the wall read 11 pm. Many students had went to bed but a few were still in the common room. SS noticed that the Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects were gone as well. "Look at that boys! Malfoy is too stupid to know when he isn't wanted! Thought his Father would have taught him that skill." SS's grip tightened on his wand in his pocket but he said nothing as he crossed the room to the stair case leading to the dorms.

"Come on Malfoy! You know you don't belong! Why bother staying?" James laughed, then noticed the SS was heading to the dorms. "Running away, are you? I figured. You're not a Gryffindor at all. You're just a clone of your Father!" SS whirled around wand out. All the spells he had practiced at home raced through his mind. James's grin widened. "Gonna have a go at me? Well come on!" He stood, facing SS, wand drawn. Irons and Atwood stood as well, ready to defend their leader.

But then SS remembered something. Something his Mother had once told him. _"The strength of a person is not measured in their power but in how they control it. True wisdom comes from knowing when to fight and when to back down and walk away."_ He didn't want to become his Father. SS slowly lowered his wand and walked to his dorm, hearing James's jeers all the way. But he didn't respond.

Rose clanked the eagle knocker. It sprung to life, stretching its bronze wings.

"Let me in," Rose demanded.

"You need to answer my riddle first," it said, "At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" Rose pondered the question, her anger melting away as she thought.

"Well, there's all the nocturnal animals," she thought out loud. The eagle shook his head. "Okay, well what about the moon? No, you can see that during the day occasionally. What about the stars?" The eagle nodded and the door swung open.

It led to a loft over a glorious library. As she walked down the stairs leading to the main level of the common room she heard snoring. In front of a fireplace with blue stained glass was the Head Girl. She was lying across a cushy midnight blue armchair. A beam of moonlight fell across her pale face. Light blond hair hung over her face. Rose looked for the door to the dorms but didn't see one. She supposed that was why the Head Girl was here. She must have been waiting to show her to the dorms. But she had clearly fell asleep. Rose walked forward and jostled the pale girl slightly. Her eyes flew open. For a moment they looked dark purple until Rose realized that her eyes were really a pretty pale blue, framed with long lashes.

"Oh," she gasped, "I must have fallen asleep! I'm so sorry!" She stuck out her hand as she sat up. "I'm Asphodel. Asphodel Valle." Rose shook her hand and nodded once showing that she understood.

"I'm Rose," she told her. Asphodel smiled.

"I know. I watched your sorting," she said. Rose's smile fell and her face turned red. She wasn't one to cry in front of people. Or at all. "So you're probably wanting to know how to get into the dorms, huh?" Rose nodded, forcing herself to stop blushing. "Follow me." She led her behind the fireplace. Shelves of books formed a mini library. Asphodel walked to a shelf in the back of the library. She grabbed a book entitled "The Joy of Womanhood" and pulled. The book wasn't a book at all, but a door knob. A section of the shelf opened and reveled a staircase leading to the girl dormitories.

"A different book leads to the boys' dorms. It's a general rule not to tell other gender what book it is but people normally figure it out. Good night!" Asphodel told her and walked up the stairs. Rose followed her and opened the door labeled 'First Years.' Inside were little nooks where beds sat with blue bedding. At the head of each bed was a wardrobe jutting into the room. At the foot was a desk. Rose's trunk was at the furthest left bed. She walked over, laid down, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. The First Week

Chapter Five: The First Week

Hope woke to the sound of shouts in the common room. She blinked her eyes sleepily and looked around. Everyone else was getting up, confused and sleepy. Twyla and Rachel, the two girls who she had met last night at the Feast were whispering to each other in frightened tones. Suddenly the door burst open and the Head Girl, Nimue Jordan, walked in. She was smiling.

"Don't be alarmed. Two boys were having a duel in the common room and they forgot to cast a silencing charm. Don't worry, these are quite common and are a great way to impress your fellow Slytherins," Nimue told them all. Her voice sounded like wind chimes, gentle and clear. The first years relaxed and began to get out of bed. Hope shook her head, amazed. She got up and began to get dressed in her black robes with the newly added Slytherin crest. As she put on her pointed witch hat a school of fish swam past the window that looked into the lake. Hope grinned and placed her hand against the glass. It felt cool under her hand.

"What do make of the duel?" Twyla asked Rachel. Hope looked around. The other three girls in their year where gone.

"I'm going to challenge someone as soon as I learn some good hexes," Rachel responded.

"Who are you going to challenge?" Hope asked, joining the pair of girls as they left the room.

"You," Rachel responded evilly. She looked at Hope for a moment before she burst out laughing. They walked through the elegant common room, through the hallway, and to the Great Hall for breakfast. They laughed and joked all through breakfast.

Al woke to all the boys in his room jumping on his bed. He jumped awake and promptly fell off.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" he yelled from the floor. The other four boys laughed and climbed off the bed. Leon Calkin helped him off the floor.

"We didn't want you to miss your first day of school," Emrys Holda told Al.

"Did you know that you moan in your sleep?" Leon asked. Al shook his head. "It's kinda funny, like a little puppy." Al pulled a set of robes out of his trunk at the end of his bed and slipped them on. Leon and Emrys walked to breakfast with him and they talked about themselves and their families as they walked. Then the basement hallway met with a regular one and the Hufflepuffs joined a group of Gryffindors. Unfortunately that group contained James Potter.

"Hey Al! Al!" he yelled as he made his way through the people walking to breakfast. "You enjoy the Hufflepuff sleepover? You enjoy sleeping with a bunch of duffers? Did you all sleep in the same bed, are you that friendly with each other?" Al was shocked. He had thought that James would be supportive and kind. He was wrong.

"No. Why are you being so mean?" Al asked, clearly distraught.

"Are you so soft that you can't take a few jokes? Guess you really belong in Stupidpuff!" James cackled and knocked his brother to the ground as he ran to breakfast trailed by Atwood and Irons. A pale hand helped Al up. SS's eyes were concerned as he gazed at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked Al. He nodded.

"I didn't know he would be so mean," Al mumbled.

"Potter is rotten to the core. I think you got a bad seed in your family," SS told him and started walking with Al, Emrys, and Leon to breakfast.

When they got to the hall SS sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone. Rose sat alone at her own table as well. People tried to engage them in conversation but they didn't respond. Rose kept throwing glares in SS's direction and he ignored everyone in the Great Hall even though it was packed. Schedules were passed around. Rose glanced at hers, memorized it, and was the first one to leave the Great Hall. Al watched her dash out and followed her.

"Rosie!" he called after her. She whirled around, eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me," she hissed at him. Al froze.

"Why?"

"You betrayed me!"

"When?" Al asked, honestly curious.

"On the train! You stayed with Malfoy and left me to sit with Quidditch lover James!" Rose's voice rose as she spoke.

"I didn't want to be mean."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal! I thought you were supposed to be loyal to me!"

"I didn't want them to feel bad. SS and Hope are really nice."

"SS? _SS_?" Rose hollered. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOUR PARENTS WERE ENEMIES, SWORN ENEMIES! AND YOU DECIDE TO BE HIS FRIEND! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" People were beginning to come out of the Great Hall and were watching the shouting girl who had been crying last night when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. "YOU UNLOYAL STINKING COUSIN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU BELONG WITH MALFOY! I HOPE YOU'LL BE HAPPY TOGETHER!" And she sent a glob of spit into his face before running to her first class on her first day of Hogwarts.

Rose slammed her books onto the table in the Herbology classroom that smelled strongly like dragon dung. She was fuming. She was not one to lose her head and let her emotions run away with her. But this place, being in this castle made her head spin and her heart beat faster than ever before. Rose couldn't understand it.

Five minutes later the rest of the class came in. Ravenclaws had Herbology with the Slytherins. Rose was thankful for that. She did not want to see Al or Malfoy. Rose buried her nose into her text book, trying to ignore the eyes staring at her. She heard a thud of books on the table and looked up. The girl from the train, Hope, sat in front of her flanked by two other Slytherins, one with dark hair and black skin, the other with rich chocolate hair and pale skin. Rose looked around, but all the other tables were filled. She was stuck with the Slytherin squad.

"I don't think you've met Twyla and Rachel yet," Hope said, indicating the other two girls who sat down on either side of her. The dark one, Twyla, shook Rose's hand. The pale one, Rachel, pulled out her books and stared at Rose. Thankfully, Professor Longbottom chose that moment to walk in. Rose glared at him. He had promised her, _promised her_ , that she would be a Gryffindor, a fantastic asset to his house. He had lied. She detested him.

"Hello students! I am Professor Longbottom and I am your Herbology teacher," he happily told the class.

"Obviously," Rachel muttered. Twyla and Hope suppressed giggles.

"Today I would like to start by taking notes on some less interesting plants. Later we will get to see some _very_ nice plants. So, who can tell what asphodel is?" Longbottom asked. Several Ravenclaw hands shot up along with Rose's. "Mr. Newland."

A short boy with sand blond hair and a tiny nose answered, "Asphodel is a flower from the lily family. Its roots are a key ingredient in many potions like the Draught of Peace." At his last words his fellow Ravenclaws began to mutter, noticing his mistake. Emmet realized it quickly. "I meant the Draught of _Living_ Peace." Professor Longbottom nodded.

"Very good. Now, today we will be taking notes on asphodel. Tomorrow we will be harvesting its roots. Please turn to page 13 in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._ Begin." There was a flurry of activity as soon as he finished talking. For the rest of class they took notes and read their textbooks, although Rose was very aware that messages were being passed at her table. She did not join in.

Al's first class was Charms. A witch stood in front of the class, perfect blond curls hanging down her back, blue eyes staring into the soul of every student. Once everyone was seated (Al sat with Leon and Emrys) she began to speak in a honey sweet voice.

"Hello everyone. I am Professor Venus. Today we will begin our journey on the road of Charms. Everyone get out your wands, we are practicing movements today." She then taught the students a how to perform a perfect swish and flick. She walked around, correcting peoples grip and complimenting knowledgeable students. When she got to Al's table she gasped and clutched her heart, intently gazing at Al. "What power. What ancient power," she gasped. Then Venus drifted dreamily back to her table slowly and sat down. She stayed like that for the rest of class and only spoke to tell them that they had no homework.

SS was the first one into Transfiguration. As he watched his house mates file in, he skimmed his textbook. Suddenly he became aware of a presence to close for comfort. SS glanced up and met the brown eyes of Ferna Abell. He scowled.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"To ask if I can sit here," she replied timidly, tucking a strand of copper colored hair behind her ear. Gold earrings sparkled in her earlobes.

"Why do you want to sit here?" SS asked, suspicious.

"Because it's the only table that isn't full," she bit back. SS glanced around and noticed an empty seat next to Kim.

"What about that seat?" he gestured to it. Ferna wrinkled her nose.

"He's mean. And I can't look at him without imagining antlers on his head so if I get to close to him I burst out laughing," Ferna replied. SS couldn't help himself. He chuckled. Ferna grinned and sat down. SS didn't object. Suddenly a witch entered the room. She had raven black hair and sunken black eyes. Black robes hung off her skinny frame and black teardrop gems hung from her earlobes. SS and Ferna raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Hello students," she greeted them in soft tones. Her voice was the voice of someone who was very depressed and had been crushed more than once. "I am Professor Blackwood and I will be your Transfiguration instructor." She waved her wand and the desk in front of Luff and Kim transformed into a panda. Luff and Kim leaped back, screeching. SS chuckled as Professor Blackwood changed the panda back into a desk. Soon they were all trying to turn matches into needles.

The week progressed slowly and the classes were very interesting along with their teachers. Everyone soon discovered that the best class to nap in was History of Magic, due to dull Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, who put everyone to sleep within five minutes with just his voice. Potions was an odd class taught by an eccentric Professor Crespo who thought the class was wasted if someone's potion didn't explode. This created a memorable lesson on Tuesday when Hope and SS were working together on the Cure for Boils. Crespo slipped something into their cauldron causing the contents to explode splashing everyone with their blue potion resulting in hives erupting all over the students' faces. Crespo gave them both full marks. Astronomy was taught in a room with an enchanted ceiling that showed the stars in their current position. It was taught by Professor Zubarry who wore her hair in a bun tied up with her bone white wand. But the class everyone was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

SS filled into the classroom with his fellow Gryffindors on Wednesday. He took a seat with Ferna in the back of the room. SS had found a good friend in her. A stern wizard stood in front of the class, glaring at all of them. Wrinkles covered his face and slick silver hair was tied in a ponytail at the back of his head.

"Silence. I am Professor Dalton," he told them, even though there was no need. Everyone was silently staring at the teacher. "Put those ridiculous books away, you won't be needing them. Get out your wands and stand up." Everyone began to mutter excitedly. "Today we will be dueling." A timid girl put her hand up. "What?"

"But, sir, we haven't learned any spells yet," she, Kitanna Verbeck, protested. Dalton raised a silver eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you did not look through your text books? That you did not think of practicing _one_ spell before you came to Hogwarts, Miss. Verbeck?" he asked her accusingly.

"No sir," Kitanna mumbled in reply. Dalton nodded once then his dim green eyes swept the room. They landed on SS.

"You," he said, gesturing for SS to stand. "And you, Mr. Luff." SS felt his heart speed up. He wasn't afraid of Luff, but was eager for a chance to seek revenge. Luff stood as soon as he heard his name called, an evil grin on his face. The boys walked to the front of the room and stood facing each other. Dalton stood between them. "First you bow to each other and then you fight until someone surrenders or can no longer cast a spell, understand?" Both boys nodded. Dalton stepped back. SS and Luff jerked their heads in a form of a bow then drew their wands like swords. Luff was the first to cast a spell. Green sparks shot out of his wand and fell weakly to the floor. SS couldn't help but chuckle. Then he raised his wand, ready to attack.

"BOMBARDA!" SS shouted. An explosion emitted from his wand, throwing Luff into the wall behind him. SS walked forward as Luff fought to stay conscious. He pointed his wand at his heart. "Surrender?"

"Never," Luff hissed in pain as he tried to stand. Dalton watched with interest. It took about a minute before Luff was able to stand and draw his wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" SS roared before Luff could even utter a spell. His limbs snapped to his sides and he fell to the ground, as stiff as a board. SS grinned at Luff then turned to Professor Dalton. He nodded once then walked back to his seat. His class mates stared in awe. Dalton walked forward and looked at Luff.

"Impressive," he mused. "But hardly as impressive as your abilities to trick the sorting hat into putting you into Gryffindor. You really should have been in my house." SS froze and all his class mates looked away from him, muttering darkly. Dalton then issued the counter curse so Luff was able to move. For the rest of class they took notes on historic wizard duels. Luff and Kim kept shooting SS glares and mouthing threats at him. SS didn't look up from his notes once, not even when he felt Professor Dalton's eyes boring into him.

When the mail on Thursday arrived Rose was in the middle of buttering her toast. Suddenly a large barn owl crashed into her plate, covering her breakfast in feathers.

"Jasper! Watch where you're going!" Rose hissed at the owl. A letter from her Father was attached to his leg. Rose pulled it off and Jasper flew away.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Haven't heard from you yet. Al wrote Uncle Harry yesterday. He said you were sorted into Ravenclaw. Congrats. You really have your Mother's brains. She says hi and that she will write soon. Do well in school and don't forget to show up Scorpius Malfoy._

 _I love you,_

 _Dad_

Rose's hands began to shake. Her head darted up and saw Al leaving, surrounded by his fellow Hufflepuffs. She ran after them.

"Al," she growled when she had finally caught up with them. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," Al said as he turned around. Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alcove, away from the confused Hufflepuffs. "What is it?"

"This!" she hissed as she waved her Father's letter under Al's nose. "Why on earth did you tell your parents that I was sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"Because you were," Al replied, surprised.

"That is not the point! Write them back and tell them that I was sorted into Gryffindor and that you were just playing a prank," Rose demanded, her wand pointed at Al's throat. Al nodded.

"Okay, okay!" he cried in fear. Rose nodded once and left in a swish of black cloak.

Friday dawned on Hogwarts castle bright red and gold. SS and Hope spent some time before class working on their potions essay on the lily family in the library when Al approached them.

"Hey. Can I sit?" Al asked. SS nodded as he wrote down another fact. Hope looked up from her book.

"What do you want?" she asked Al suspiciously.

"Why would you think I want something?" Al laughed in a high voice. SS looked up as well, eyebrows raised. Al cleared his throat. "Well, if you must know, after lessons I'm going down to Hagrid's hut for tea. I was wondering if you'd like to come with."

"Sure. Is that why you were acting so weird?" SS asked.

"Wait. There's something else," Hope mused, eyes narrowing, searching Al's face.

"Well, you see, Rose will most likely be there too. But I thought since you guys are my friends…" Al's explanation drifted off.

"I'll still come. I just feel bad for Hagrid. The poor man's ears are going to be ringing after our shouting match," SS said as he returned to his book. Al chuckled and looked at Hope.

"Sure. I like Rose. I sit with her in Herbology," she told him then continued to write her essay. Al smiled and began to work on his homework. And they stayed like that until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period.

Tears filled Rose's eyes as she listened to them behind the bookshelf. Why? Why had Al invited them? She liked Hope. Hope could come. The three of them would be just like her and Al's parents. Solving crimes and saving the wizarding world.

But Al had betrayed her. He had befriended Malfoy. That vicious weasel. Rose took a deep breath, blinked away her tears, and ran to her first Astronomy lesson. She was the first one there. As her fellow class mates walked in they silently admired her dedication to her studies, not noticing the crushed and betrayed look in her tear filled golden eyes.

Al led SS and Hope down the grassy slope at the end of the day to Hagrid's hut. When they got there he knocked on the door. The three heard barking and a loud scuffle then the door flung open. Hagrid stood there, smiling down at them.

"Come in, come in," he said, leading them into his warm cluttered house. His large dog Fang bounded up to Al and licked his face. They all sat down and where soon enjoying tea and Hagrid's rock cakes. Fang laid his head on Al's lap and got drool all over his robes. "So, how's class been? And where's Rose?"

"I don't know where Rose is. I thought she was coming," Al admitted.

"Ah, maybe she got sick or somethin'," Hagrid mused. "So who're your friends Al?"

"I'm Hope," Hope smiled up at Hagrid.

"And I'm SS," SS jerked his head up from his tea which he had been staring intently into.

"Ya both look familiar," Hagrid stated. "What are yer surnames?"

"Fawley. Hope Fawley. Maybe you knew my Mother, Valentina Fawley?" Hope suggested. "She always says that we look alike but I don't see it."

"Valentina? Didn' she ever marry?" Hagrid asked, surprised.

"No. Why?"

"Ah, she had herself quite a few boyfriends while she was her'. But, no, ya don' look like her. Whose yer Father?"

"I don't know. She never told me."

"Ah. Intrestin'," Hagrid mused, then turned to SS. "Whose yer Father?" SS didn't look up.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he told his tea. Hagrid drew back as if stung.

"Malfoy?" he demanded and turned to Al who tried to make himself shrink. "No wond' yer cousin ain't comin'! How can ya even be in the same room as him?"

"If you must know he's actually very nice. And if you'll notice his tie he's in Gryffindor! I believe that you should not judge someone because of their family, like my Grandfather. He befriended Sirius Black even though his whole family was Slytherin. He gave him a chance and that turned out great!" Al shouted, angry that his friend was being insulted. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"I 'cept yer right Al. I shouln' have lost me temper. I was just shocked. You an' him. But yer doin' the right thing, Al, yer sure are," Hagrid mumbled. For the rest of the afternoon Al, SS, and Hope told Hagrid about their first week at school.

Rose stared into the hut, watching as they laughed at something Al had just said. Anger burned in her stomach. She was too scared to go inside the hut so she watched, always on the outside. She couldn't explain why she had even come. Rose just felt drawn to them, as if they were a pair of magnets or a set of lungs. She couldn't be without them. And that terrified her.

Al, SS, and Hope left Hagrid's hut around four. The boys' pockets were full of rock cakes. Hope had turned down Hagrid's offer to take some back to the dorms.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I forgot something at Hagrid's," Hope told them, hanging back.

"We'll wait for you," Al said immediately. SS nodded in agreement.

"No, it's okay. I'll meet you in the library in a minute," she assured them. The boys nodded and left.

Then Hope silently crept behind Hagrid's hut. Rose leaped a mile when she saw her with her wand drawn. Rose was fast and drew her wand as well, firing red sparks in Hope's direction before she took off running back to the castle. Hope ran after her, firing sparks at Rose's feet. Finally, Hope was close enough. She leaped at Rose, tackling her to the ground. Rose screeched and felt pain zip through her wrist.

"What in merlin's name was that for?" she demanded.

"Why were you were watching us?" Hope demanded, pinning Rose to the ground. Their wands lay five feet away, forgotten.

"Why do you care?" Rose spat out angrily.

"I want to know why you keep following us. You can join us, you know," Hope replied.

"As if I'd want to!" Rose yelled.

"I think you do. That's why you keep following us. And the boys are going to start noticing eventually."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first." Rose lifted one eyebrow. "Honest. I think you'd be a good friend. You're determined, smart, resourceful, strong, and clever. I'd like to be friends." Rose spat in Hope's face. She jerked back in surprise and Rose yanked herself away from Hope, grabbed her wand and ran away.

As she ran, tears poured down her face. She didn't want it to be like this. She didn't know why she kept biting the hands of friendship offered to her. But Rose knew one thing. She wanted to be Hope's friend. She wanted it desperately.

Hope stared after Rose, watching her red hair catch the fading sunlight. She would give Rose more time. But if she kept spying on them then she would tell the boys. They deserved to know. As she walked back she wondered why she was so determined to befriend Rose. It just seemed important. Like it was meant to be. And if they weren't friends then everything would crumble. But Hope couldn't be sure. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to Rose's friend. She wanted it desperately.

That night at dinner Headmistress Caroban made an announcement at dinner.

"Attention, all students," she called. "I would just like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, including Prefects and Heads of Houses. Miss Overby has informed me that a student was tracking dirt in the castle and she observed a cloaked figure running into the forest. So I will remind you that any student found in the forest will have detention for at least a month."


	6. Flying Lessons

Chapter Six: Flying Lessons

The second week of school was not as eventful as the first. But on the third Tuesday a notice was posted on the notice boards in all the dorms.

 **ATTENTION**

Flying lessons will be on the Thursday and Friday of this week for all First Years

Students will meet in the Court Yard after afternoon lessons

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will meet on Thursday

Gryffindors and Slytherins will meet on Friday

Lessons will be overseen by House's Head Boy and Girl

Al felt his stomach drop as he read the sign. Leon and Emrys were bouncing with excitement.

"My Dad was a chaser on the house team. I've been flying for a while. One time I was flying and I was nearly spotted by some muggles. Luckily I swerved into some trees and avoided them," Leon told his fellow first years. They all gaped at him, amazed. Leon turned to Al who was still staring at the sign. "I bet you'll be great, Al. Are you a seeker or a chaser?"

"Uh, I don't really know. I prefer watching Quidditch," Al mumbled.

"Really? I'm surprise you haven't been flying since birth!" Emrys cried.

"No, that's James. He's trying out for his house team this year," Al sighed. "I'm going to the library."

Al collapsed into a chair across from SS and Hope.

"So, did you guys see the post?" Al asked.

"The one about flying lessons?" Hope inquired. Al nodded. "Yeah. I bet you guys are excited. I really don't understand all this love of Quidditch."

"It's exciting to watch. The rush you get…"Al's voice drifted off. SS rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch is only fun if you're playing. I like seeking best," SS told him. Al's eyes bulged.

"You don't like watching Quidditch?" he yelled. SS shook his head, enjoying Al's startled reaction. "I can't believe you! Did you ever go to a World Cup?"

"Of course I have," SS scoffed.

"And you didn't enjoy it?"

"I guess. I'd rather be playing. It's quite boring if you're a spectator."

"Are you kidding me?" Al roared. Several people in the library turned to look at him. Al blushed and quieted his voice. "Do you even support a team?" SS shook his head.

"Who do you support?" he asked curiously.

"The Holyheaded Harpies. My mom played for them," Al told him proudly. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pin. Hope rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch. Is that all boys think about?" she groaned.

"No," SS said simply, "We also think about hot girls and how to snog them." Hope giggled. Al chuckled, uncomfortable. They spent the next hour studying and talking in the library. And Rose's golden eyes watched them through the books, filling quickly with lonely tears.

"Alright! Everyone stand next to a broom," Coach Campbell yelled at the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on Thursday. He was flanked by the Rune Macmillan and Zoe Kennicot from Hufflepuff and Arthur Duke and Asphodel Valle from Ravenclaw. All the first years scurried to stand by a broom. Coach Campbell commanded respect with his hawk like eyes and bald head. Being flanked by seventh years helped as well.

"Now, put your hand over the broom and say 'up!'" Al did as he was told but the broom just flopped around like a dying fish. Rose and the other Ravenclaws laughed meanly. Al turned red with anger and returned to commanding his broom. He was determined to get it. Rose's broom was already in her hand. Soon everyone's had flown into their hands. Al's was the last one up.

"Alright! Mount your brooms and hold on tight! On the count of three I will blow my whistle and you will take off. Do _not_ fly to high more than twenty feet in the air. If you do I will see you in detention," Coach Campbell instructed them. "One! Two! Three!" A shrill whistle pierced everyone's' eardrums and twenty brooms flew into the air. Rose was definitely an expert. She dodged and spun around her fellow classmates. Emmet Newland nearly fell off his broom as she zipped past him. She stopped in front of Al.

"Do you think you'll actually be able to stay on your broom? It'd be a first!" she cackled and sped past him. Al's broom lurched angrily as he tried to follow her and he was nearly thrown off the broom. Then it began to rise higher and higher and buck like a bull, as if trying to throw him off. The handle warmed and soon felt like solid fire. Al briefly remembered something like this happening to his Dad when the broom bucked harder and Al fell clean off of the end. He screamed as he began to fall.

Rose heard the cries of the Hufflepuffs and spun her broom around. Al's broom was rising higher and bucking angrily. Suddenly, Al fell off the end. Coach Campbell hadn't noticed yet, he was too busy talking to Arthur Duke about proper broom grip. Rose watched all the Hufflepuff first years fly under Al, arms outstretched to create a bony net to catch him in. But Al would still get hurt. Rose whipped out her wand. The first spell she thought of was the latest one they had learned in Charms.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" she cried. Al suddenly began to float and Rose carefully lowered him to the ground. Al looked around for his savior and saw Rose tucking away her wand. Fear clouded her eyes.

Al said nothing to her and Rose didn't try talking to him again. As soon as the lesson was over Rose ran to the library. Her eyes soaked in the words, trying to figure out what had happened to Al's broom. Her uncle, Harry, had told them that his broom had done something similar. But that had been when Quirell was trying to kill him. One thing was certain though. Rose knew the broom had been jinxed. And she was determined to figure out who had done it.

Al hurried into the library after the flying lesson. He spotted Rose reading, probably doing homework. But he ran to the back of the library. There he found a table hidden by the book shelves. SS and Hope sat there, working on an Astronomy essay. They glanced up when they see Al approaching.

"What's wrong?" SS asked him immediately. Al sat down and the story poured out of him. By the end both SS and Hope were angry and worried.

"We'll find him, whoever did this," SS promised him.

"And we'll make them sorry," Hope growled, gripping her wand like it was a dagger.

"And we'll do it the right way," SS said.

"I'll make him bleed," Hope hissed, as if talking to herself. "How dare he do this."

"Hope. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Al told her. Hope mumbled something unpleasant, grabbed her bag, and stormed back to her common room. Al turned to SS. "What's wrong with her?"

"Isn't obvious. You're her friend and you could have died," SS told him. "She will not rest until she finds who did this. She will then make him feel her pain. And more"

"How do you know that?" Al wondered

"My parents are Slytherins. I know what makes them tick." He Hh


	7. Halloween Night

Chapter Seven: Halloween Night

The weeks sped by. Al, SS, and Hope became closer and Rose continued to watch. Despite what Hope had told her, she never told the boys about their red haired shadow. Rose continued to research jinxes late into the night, trying to find out who or what had caused Al's broom to buck him off. Hope did as well. One night, ten minutes before curfew, Rose approached Hope.

"What are you doing?" she asked her before she left.

"I'm trying to find out what happened to Al's broom and who jinxed it," Hope told her, not looking up from her thick book. Rose nodded and turned to go, but she hesitated.

"I am as well. Perhaps we could work together?" she suggested. "My common room is filled with books. I've been looking in them after curfew. I could bring you some." Hope looked up, a suspicious gleam in her eye.

"Why do you suddenly want to work together?"

"We're both working towards the same goal. We're both smart and I-" Rose hesitated, not sure if she wanted to share her final reason. "I feel like it's what's right. I feel like we should." Hope nodded, understanding. She felt the same way.

"Will you be in here at the same time tomorrow?" Hope asked. Rose nodded. Then they both left, not saying anything else.

The boys were both oblivious to what the girls were up to. They spent their time talking about Quidditch and playing pranks on Al's many cousins. Or at least SS did. Al watched and ran when they tried to retaliate. Both boys became great friends, much to everyone's amazement. Even their Fathers were shocked. Al and SS got similar letters when they wrote home one week.

 _Dear Al,_

 _I cannot deny my surprise at your friendship with SS and Hope, but I am very pleased that you did not let my own petty grudges get in your way. You are very much like your grandfather. I think he would be proud. Also, I would like to congratulate you on being sorted into Hufflepuff. It is nice to change it up in the family. Teddy was very proud when we told him. Excited to see you on Christmas break. Please write soon. I love you._

 _Dad_

SS's letter was a little less kind.

 _Dear SS,_

 _I cannot deny my surprise. A Gryffindor. Perhaps you were adopted?_

 _Your friend Hope sounds very nice. Perhaps you should invite her to our house for the summer. We are hopefully attending the Quidditch World Cup._

 _I am surprised that with our family history that you have found the ability to tolerate Albus Potter. How you manage it is beyond me. But it is interesting that he is a Hufflepuff. Perhaps that changes it._

 _Stay strong. Your Mother sends her best wishes. See you at Christmas._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Father_

Al found Draco's surprise and description of him amusing. They all shared a good laugh before classes one morning.

As October drew to a close the castle received a Halloween makeover. Giant pumpkins filled the great hall with scary faces carved into them. Live bats fluttered throughout the halls and orange and black banners hung from the ceiling. It was very creepy.

The Halloween feast was delicious. Pumpkin themed dishes covered the four house tables. As the students ate, skeletons danced around to spooky tunes played by Professor Blackwood on a baby grand piano that had been rolled in front of the staff table. Hope smiled and hummed along as she slurped pumpkin soup. Suddenly she felt a tap on her arm. Drexel Barks, Slytherin Head Boy, was looking at her.

"Hope, I need you for a minute. Follow me," he told her and stood. Luckily they were sitting near the back of the Hall so no one noticed.

"Why?" Hope asked him.

"Because I need your help. This is very important. You're the only one I've asked because you are the one I need," Drexel insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the Great Hall.

They hurried past empty classrooms. They began to ascend a set of stairs that twisted and branched off. Soon Hope was hopelessly lost. She would never find her way back to the Great Hall. Hope's suspicions were growing at an alarming rate.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked.

"Somewhere," Drexel replied.

"Why can't you tell me?" Hope insisted.

"Because I can't!" Drexel shouted. He made another turn and then he noticed that Hope had stopped following. "Hope. This is very important. You have to follow me!"

"No. Not until you tell me where we are going." Hope stood her ground. She was not going to walk another step. "What do you need me for?" Drexel looked at her for a moment.

"I need you to die. We need your blood. But I suppose we can use one of the others'," Drexel hissed. His voice had turned raspy and cold. His eyes were milky white. Drexel raised his black wand. Hope began to draw her wand, but before she could Drexel cried, "CRUCIO!"

Hope fell to the ground screaming and sobbing. It was pain beyond pain. Fire raced through her veins. She prayed it would end. Hope screamed until her lungs felt deflated and it hurt to yell but she couldn't stop. Hot tears fell onto the floor as she twitched around. She vaguely heard people shouting but she couldn't make sense of it. She couldn't make sense of anything. All she knew was pain. And then suddenly, thankfully, the pain left her. Hope was too exhausted to move. Drexel began another spell.

"AVADA-"

"PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" another voice yelled. Red light filled the stair case. Hope opened her eyes and saw SS and Al bending over her.

"Are you okay?" Al asked. SS helped her up. They both looked terrified.

"What…What happened?" Hope gasped. It hurt to talk. It hurt to move. Everything hurt.

"Barks led you out of the Great Hall. I noticed and Al and I followed. We fell behind when we noticed that we were being followed. But then we heard you and followed your screams," SS explained.

"Are you okay? What curse did he use?" Al asked intently.

"Who was following you?" Hope asked, ignoring Al and looking at SS. Then she noticed the red haired girl standing behind them. "You saved me." It wasn't a question.

"When the boys left the Great Hall I knew something was wrong. So I followed. I left a golden string of light so we wouldn't get lost. What curse was he using to make you scream? Was it the Cruciatus curse?" Rose asked. Hope shrugged.

"I don't know. My Mother never told me about dangerous curses," Hope said.

"There are three curses called the Unforgivable Curses. The Cruciatus curse causes extreme pain. It's the torture curse. The Imperious curse lets a person be controlled. And 'Avada Kedevra,' the killing curse. Any use of those on another human being gets you a life sentence in Azkaban," Rose explained.

"Avada Kedevra? Drexel was about to kill me?" Hope asked amazed. Rose nodded.

"I think so. The only question is why."

"I'm sorry, are we missing something? Since when are you two so buddy-buddy?" SS demanded. Rose and Hope looked at him, then realized that they had been acting like friends. They had grown close during their study time in the library. They felt like friends. Best friends. "I thought you didn't like any of us?"

"Oh, I don't like you, Malfoy, don't worry. But Hope is an innocent person. She didn't deserve to be almost killed," Rose growled, her face flushed with anger. Al looked fearfully between his best mate and his best cousin.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you would just love for all the Slytherins to drop dead! Isn't that right Weasley!" SS yelled.

"Only one Slytherin, Malfoy, only you, you vile piece of scum," Rose hissed. Then she ran back down the stairs, following a glowing line in the air.

"Coward! That's right, run away like a little girl!" SS called after her.

"SS. Stop," Al whispered.

"Why? She's the one who hates me!" SS yelled.

"Can you drop your fight with my cousin for one minute? We have to get Hope to the Hospital Wing," Al replied.

"Yes please," Hope gasped as she tried to stand. But her legs weren't feeling right. She fell into Al and SS's arms. Both boys helped her down the stairs to Healer Fallax. After they told them what had happened she called in the teachers and Headmistress so that Hope could retell the story.

Teachers were sent to search for Drexel, but no one ever found him. Hope's Mother was contacted as well, even though she begged them not to bother her. Hope spent the night in the Hospital Wing and in the morning, before anyone had awoken, Rose crept out of her tower and visited her.

"What did he say again?" Rose asked.

"He said he needed my blood, but that they could use one of the other's. And he said this in a raspy voice when his eyes turned milky white," Hope told her.

"One of the other's? You must be in some sort of group, selected, special," Rose mused.

"How could it be Drexel?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he was trying to scare you?"

"That doesn't make sense. He wasn't himself when he attacked me."

"I'm going to do some research at the library today after lessons," Rose assured Hope. "When are you getting out?"

"Healer Fallax said I could leave this afternoon. So I might join you in the library."

"No, catch up on the work you'll miss. I have no doubt that my Uncle Harry will figure this out. He works at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"So then why are you going to research it?" Hope asked slyly, grinning.

"Because I just want to!" Rose cried. Hope laughed and Rose joined in. Suddenly the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and in walked Al and SS. Rose leaped up as if she had been shocked. SS froze.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded.

"I was just visiting. No need to lose your temper," Rose replied coldly.

"You're not her friend! Get out of here, Weasley!" SS roared.

"I have as much right to be here as you do Malfoy! If Healer Fallax isn't worried about you being in here then why can't I be here?" Rose yelled back. Both had drawn their wands.

"Guys, can you not fight?" Al requested.

"And why would Healer Fallax worry about me being here?" SS demanded, his wand pointing at Rose's heart. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Because only a very powerful Dark Wizard could hoodwink the Sorting Hat. I bet your Father taught you how to do that. I be you're Daddy's boy through and through!" Rose screamed. SS was shacking with fury.

"BOMBARDA!" he screamed. Rose flew back into another bed.

"SS!" Al yelled in shock. Rose got up, furious. She raised her wand.

"MUCUS AD NAUSEAM!" she hollered. Green, icky bogies began to flow out of SS's nose, dripping onto his robe and tie. Rose grinned triumphantly. SS collapsed, trying to stem the flow. Rose turned to look at Hope.

"Feel better," she whispered and ran out of the room. Al and Hope were too shocked to move for a moment.

"Is she the first person in our year to master that hex?" Hope wondered in a whisper. Al nodded dumbly. "Amazing."

"A little help here!" SS yelled, drawing their attention to the sticky bogies covering his robes. More flowed out of his nose like water out of a faucet. Sweat beaded his forehead.

"We haven't learned the counter curse yet," Al said worriedly. "Should I get Healer Fallax?"

"No. Then Rose _and_ SS will get in trouble. Al, give me your DADA text book," Hope said. She riffled through the pages, her eyes franticly searching. Finally she looked up.

"PROHIBERE INFIRMIATE!" she cried. A flash of red light and SS's nose had stopped flowing. His robes were clean and all the bogies had vanished. Hope turned in her bed to look at the damage that SS's spell had caused. "REPARO!" Everything instantly mended itself. "There. Much better."

"What was she doing here?" SS demanded as he stood up.

"She was seeing how I was. We were also trying to figure out why Drexel tried to kill me and what his words meant," Hope explained, annoyed.

"It means he's a nutter," SS said as he munched on a muffin he had brought up.

"That's obvious. But he said something," Hope wondered. Al looked interested but SS was bored.

"Like I said, he's a nutter. Whatever Barks said, it was nonsense," SS told them. Al shrugged.

"We brought you breakfast. We can't stay long since we have morning lessons, but we can come during lunch," Al said. He handed her a piece of toast then gathered his stuff. "Oh, I made you this." Al then handed her a homemade green card with silver glitter and a get well greeting. Hope was touched.

Around three in the afternoon Hope was released from the Hospital Wing. She walked through the busy halls listening to well wishes from passing students. The story of her attack had spread rather quickly.

Hope's feet carried her, not to her common room, but to the library. Hiding behind giant stacks of books was the person she was looking for. Rose Weasley. Her red hair fell down her back as her eyes read at top speed. Hope coughed lightly so that she wouldn't startle her. But Rose still leaped up, wand in hand, eyes crazed, ready for a duel. Then she saw Hope.

"Sorry," she said, flushed. "I'm just on edge. I've been reading everything I can get my hands on and I have a loose theory or two." Rose back down and Hope pulled up a chair next to her.

"What are your theories?" Hope asked.

"Well, I found out that blood is only powerful if you have powerful ancestors or something happened in your past. Like my Uncle Harry and," Rose's voice dropped to a whisper, "Voldemort."

"So what do you think?"

"Well, did anything life altering happen in your past, or something extremely magical?"

"Not that I know of."

"Who are your parents?"

"My Mum is Valentina Fawley. I don't know who my Dad was."

"Interesting. Your last name is Fawley."

"Yeah, my Mum didn't want to name me after him. She said she wasn't his biggest fan but that I shouldn't hate him," Hope sighed.

"I've seen your Mum. She's a reformed Death Eater right?"

"What?" Hope shouted. "What do you mean 'reformed Death Eater'?"

"My Dad told me that she had been a very loyal servant of Voldemort until the end. Then something happened. She never told you this?" Rose asked.

"No, never," Hope whispered in shook.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose said, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine. I just never knew. What were you going to say?"

"I was just going to say that you two don't look alike at all."

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Hope muttered, still reeling. So that was why her mother always worn long sleeves, even in the summer. Was this the reason why they never left the house? Because Valentina was too ashamed?

Hope didn't tell anyone what she had learned. She fully intended to ask her other about it when she came home for Christmas holiday.


	8. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home

The months sped by faster than ever. Hope and Rose researched late into the nights but never found any new information. Al and SS enjoyed playing Gobstones on the shore of the Great Lake. Quidditch started in November and everyone was eager to see the eldest Potter son play his first game as a chaser.

When Christmas break rolled around Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were favorites for winners of the Quidditch Final.

Rose stood in the broom closet, waiting. Slowly, the door creaked open and her cousin Molly entered. She was a spitting image of her namesake. Same light red hair and warm brown eyes. And same tiger spirit. In her hands was a bundle of robes.

"Here," Molly said as she handed them to her favorite cousin.

"Thank you. Are you sure no one will tell?" Rose inquired.

"Why do you think no one has told yet? We don't want to be the victim of your Dad's anger when he finds out," Molly explained then left. Rose sighed as she watched her go. All this trouble just to keep up a façade.

The train ride back home was awkward. Rose sat in a compartment with three other odd ball Ravenclaws, reading the whole time, wondering what Hope, Al, and Malfoy were doing. They were all riding together in a compartment, discussing holiday plans.

"You two should totally come to my house for Christmas! We have a huge a party and Aunt Hermione makes the best ham and Dad and Uncle Ron reenact moments of their fight against Voldemort. And my entire family comes and it's never quite," Al babbled. SS shook his head.

"I really don't think I should. Imagine our parents spending Christmas together," he told Al.

"And my Mum rarely lets me leave the house. I don't think she'll let me spend Christmas with someone she's never met," Hope added.

"Then why don't we meet up in Diagon Alley?" Al recommended, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Sure. Does Christmas Eve work for you guys?" Hope asked.

"Should work for me. Mum and Father are always arranging the last minute decorations for our Christmas Gala," SS agreed.

When the train pulled in Rose bolted of the train to meet her parents. The family hugged her and her Mother cried happy tears.

"Look at you, our little Gryffindor! We are so proud of you!" she told her as she stroked her daughter's bushy red hair. Rose's Father bent down and straightened her red and gold tie. Hugo stared at the crest on the robes in awe. Rose glowed under their praise.

Meanwhile, Al followed his brother at a great distance, talking to his friends. When the group reached Al's parents SS and Hope fell silent immediately.

"You," Al's Dad said accusingly at SS, "you."

"Yes sir?" SS asked, ready for a fight. His left hand fingered his wand in his pocket.

"It's great to finally meet you!" Harry roared, grabbing SS's hand and shaking it happily. SS was stunned.

"It is?" he gasped.

"Of course it is. I'm so happy that you and Al aren't enemies. Makes me proud to call you my son's mate." Harry turned to Hope. "And you must be Hope! Pleasure to meet you, so nice."

"Lily! What have I told you about running off?" a women yelled at a young girl. Al's Mother and sister. Both had long red hair and warm brown eyes.

"Dad! Dad! Did you hear? Al's a Hufflepuff!" James cried, pointing angrily at Al's tie. "And Dad! Do you see? Malfoy tricked the Sorting Hat! He's in Gryffindor!" James's Father's eyebrows rose.

"James. You are forgetting that it matters not what someone is born but what they grow to be," he told his oldest son. James looked down in shame, muttering under his breath. "Well, we really must be going. Say hello to your parents for me, okay kids?" And the Potter family was gone, closely followed by the Weasley clan.

SS and Hope meandered the station searching for their parents through the crowds. Finally they found them. Draco Malfoy and Valentina Fawley were in deep discussion. Astoria Malfoy shushed them when she noticed the children. Valentina immediately ran to her daughter and embraced her. Then she pulled back, her eyes full of fury.

"DO YOU RELAIZE THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP SINCE YOU LEFT? DID YOU CARE? NO! OBVIOUSLY NOT! YOU WERE NEARLY KILLED! YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT DEATH TRAP SCHOOL! NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I NEED TO HOMESCHOOL YOU? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" she roared, attracting many eyes. Valentina crushed Hope in another hug. "I'm just glad you're safe. You are so much like your Father," she whispered in her ear. Valentina then quickly stood and turned to the Malfoy family where Astoria was hugging her son. Draco stood nearby, eyeing his son's tie warily. "It was nice seeing you but we should go." Then she tugged her daughter outside without letting her say goodbye to SS.

SS watched them leave, sad that she had to go. Hope was a really good friend and now he had to face his parents by himself. They left the station and his parents bombarded him with words.

"Your friend seems nice," his Mother offered.

"I knew her Mother. Never knew she had a daughter," his Father added.

"So how is school?"

"How are your classes?"

"Just say it already!" SS yelled. "Ask me how I did it! Ask me why I did it! Don't just ignore it!" His parents were shocked.

"Scorpius, what do you mean?" his Father asked. SS yanked on his red and gold tie and shoved it into his parents' faces.

"Don't you have questions? Don't you want to know how this _horrid accident_ happened! Don't you want me to switch to Slytherin?" SS demanded.

"Honey, if you are happy in Gryffindor then I would never ask you to switch to my old house," Astoria assured him.

"Did the Sorting Hat put you into Gryffindor or did you trick it with a need for attention?" Draco asked.

"It put me into Gryffindor! I wouldn't trick the hat! I'm not you!" SS roared.

"I know that. Your house proves it," Draco whispered, heartbroken.

"Do you know what it is like being your son? People think I'm evil! They think I tricked the hat! They think I'm a Death Eater! And guess what? I never asked to be your son! I wish I wasn't a Malfoy!" SS cried and ran to the fireplace hidden by the trees.

SS spent the rest of the day in his room, refusing company from everyone, even their house elf, Libby, whom SS normally liked to play Gobstones with.

Al spent the entire day decorating the house in greens and reds and gold. James hung ornaments on the tree and Lily helped her Mother decorate the yard. The Potters' were holding Christmas this year.

That night Rose and her family arrived. Hugo and Lily immediately ran off to play with their wizarding chess sets. Rose scurried up to the room that she would end up sharing with her cousins Victorie, Roxanne, and Dominique. Al ran after her to his room which he would end up sharing with his cousins Hugo and his friend, _his brother_ , Teddy Lupin. James would share his room with their cousins Freddy and Louis.

The next day the entire family arrived. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina arrived on broom sticks while their kids, Freddy and Roxanne, flew behind them throwing fireworks in the air. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur arrived in a stretch limo with their children Victorie, Dominique, and Louis. When Victorie got out Teddy, who had arrived an hour prior, ran out to meet her. James caught them in a heated embrace behind the broom shed that night.

But during dinner there was a knock at the door. All the Weasley brothers, including Harry, ran to the door. Percy was standing on the door stop with his wife, Audrey, and their two daughters, Molly and Lucy. The brothers cried out and yanked Percy into their mob. When he emerged his hair was sprayed a rainbow of colors and clothes had been transfigured into an interesting ensemble consisting of stripped pants, a purple coat, and a polka dot bowler hat. Percy sputtered in anger. His daughters and wife glared at the Weasley brothers. Audrey quickly cleaned up her husband and they all sat down to dinner trying to hide smirks and fits of laughter.

SS avoided his parents the entire week. He only talked to Libby, and only about things that did not relate to his parents. His Mother knocked at the door often but SS always refused her. His Father never knocked, but sat in the living room.

After the war Draco had bought his own house. A small cottage in the country, very different from where he was raised. And now he sat in the living room, his favorite room in the house. It had black leather couches and a redwood coffee table. Big windows covered the two walls facing the outside offering a beautiful view. A warm glow came from the black brick fireplace. And Draco sat in his green recliner, staring into it.

"Draco, dear, are you okay?" Astoria asked, placing a cup of tea in his hand. He didn't respond, but continued to stare. "Draco, I know that you feel bad for Scorpius, but you need to go to him. Help him. Show him you care."

"How did I never see it?" Draco asked his wife. "Remember when the stray cat fell into our well, the one all the neighborhood kids loved. And how we came outside and saw Scorpius climbing up a rope he had tied to a tree and flung into the well, the cat to his strapped chest. And remember how those awful boys on the corner where throwing rocks at the Jenkins girl. And how our son went up to them and punched them so hard that they never did it again." Draco sighed. "We should have seen this coming. We should have known." Astoria nodded in agreement as they both stared into the flames.

"We should have known."

Hope spent the week leading up to Christmas decorating the house and telling her Mother stories from Hogwarts. They carefully avoided the topic of the attack until Hope was burning with curiosity.

"Mum, were you serious when you said I couldn't go back to Hogwarts?" she asked her as she was sticking golden stars onto the walls of their home.

"Of course I was. You can't seriously expect me to let you run off by yourself to a school where you've been attacked," her Mother said stiffly.

"Did you already tell the teachers that I won't be returning?" Hope asked, stunned.

"I told them right after you were attacked that you would be done at that school right after Christmas break."

"What?" Hope roared. "But I love Hogwarts! You can't do this!"

"Hope, I really don't understand why you want to return. You were nearly killed!" Valentina replied shrilly.

"You can't stop me!"

"Actually, I can! So don't try me!"

"Threatening me, are you? Trying to relive your Death Eater years, are you?" Hope screamed, unable to restrain herself. Valentina froze, eyes rounded in shock.

"How…. How did…. you find out?" she stuttered.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter, Rose, told me. We're friends," Hope told her, ice freezing her voice. "Where you planning on never telling me?"

"Yes," her Mother whispered, tears filling her sad blue eyes. "I put it behind me and regret it terribly. My parents were Death Eaters and I joined as soon as I could. I was only an errand girl for the Dark Lord. He seemed to enjoy my presence, as if it were relaxing. I was only nineteen when we attacked Hogwarts. It was horrifying to see. I hid in a broom cupboard most of the time. Since I never attacked anyone but served him I only had two years in Azkaban. But it wasn't horrible since they removed the dementors." Valentina looked up at her daughter, eyes begging for sympathy. She found none.

"You lied to me and are stealing an experience that should be mine! My Father would never deny me this. He would have understood!" Hope told her cowering Mother. Anger and power flooded her veins.

"Hope, please, don't do this. Stay here with me. We can be safe and happy," her Mother begged.

"You knew I never could be happy without leaving this prison. You were keeping me from it and I will never forgive you," Hope hissed disappeared in a swish of black cloak. Valentina stared after her daughter, now lost forever. Hope stormed into her room and stared into her mirror. Her eyes glinted red before she dissolved into sobs.

"What have I become?" she whispered to the empty room.


	9. Christmas

Chapter Nine: Christmas

Christmas Eve. Al had already informed his Father about his request to go to Diagon Alley and he had agreed to accompany him. At exactly three o'clock Al sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, two wrapped gifts sitting in front of him. SS arrived a few minutes later, accompanied by a house elf.

"This is Libby. My parents are busy getting ready for our Christmas Gala tonight so she agreed to come with me," SS explained after seeing Al's curious stare. SS nodded once at Harry and then sat next to Al to wait for Hope. They didn't have to wait long. Hope tackled both of them with a hug from behind. Her Mother hovered behind her daughter. Harry turned and greeted her pleasantly then turned back to the kids.

"Al, why don't you take your friends to Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, okay? Valentina and I can stay here," Harry told his son. Valentina looked like she wanted to protest but clammed up when she saw her daughter's face. Al nodded and they left through the brick wall.

Meanwhile, Harry bought a drink from Hannah and sat across from Valentina. "So, how have you been?"

"Well," she replied crisply while sipping her butterbeer.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. Who's the Father?" Harry asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Valentina replied suspiciously.

"Just curious. Al told me that you didn't want her to go to Hogwarts."

"Well, given what happened to you in that school, I'm surprised you let your children go."

"Hogwarts was the best years of my life. I would never deny the experience to my children," Harry told her. Valentina huffed and didn't respond.

The children sat at a table in front of the sweet shop munching on licorice wands and chocolate frogs.

"Hey look who I got!" SS exclaimed, laughing. He handed Al his card, who groaned. It was his Father.

"I already have him," Al sighed. Hope laughed as she hovered inches from the ground as she sucked on a fizzing whizbee.

"Okay, presents!" she called as she sank back into her chair. They all pulled out shiny packages from their bags. SS handed his neatly wrapped presents over first. Al and Hope tore into them.

"Thanks!" Al smiled, holding large bags of cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs.

"Yeah SS. These are great!" Hope laughed as she opened jumbo bags of fizzing whizbees and sugar quills. Next, Al gave his gifts. Inside SS's present box was a black wizarding hat with a gray ribbon around the brim, to match his eyes. Hope received a delicate pair of silver earrings with emeralds. She reached out and hugged Al. "Thank you so much!"

And finally Hope gave her presents. A pin for each boy, a golden lion with rubies in its mane for SS and for Al, a black badger with yellow diamond stripes. Hope pulled out a necklace from her robes revealing a silver snake with emeralds down its back.

"Hope, these are beautiful. Thank you," Al whispered. Blush crept into her pale cheeks.

"This is for Rose," she told him, handing him a thin package wrapped in gold paper. "Please give it to her when you get home." Al nodded. SS stared at his lion. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I love it," SS told her and pinned it onto his robes. The pin had given him an idea.

That night the Potter's hosted the annual Dumbledore's Army Christmas Party. Luna and Rolf brought their twin boys Lorcan and Lysander. Neville and Hannah brought pudding and Cho and her muggle husband brought the roast. Soon the house was filled with old friends like Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Dennis Creevey, Lee Jordan, and the Patil twins. A place was set for those who had fallen in battle like Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey.

Christmas dawned blue and gold. A blanket of snow covered to ground and the sky was a light blue with no clouds in sight. Al awoke to the shouts of Hugo.

"Presents!" he screamed and ran to the end of his bed. Teddy grumbled and turned over in bed, intent on sleeping of the eggnog. Al laughed and followed Hugo out of bed. He got bags full of sweets and joke products from his friends. He found boxes full of new robes and hats from his family. A new spell book from his Aunt Hermione and a written apology from his Uncle Ron. Al also received some very nice Hufflepuff bling from Teddy who was once again snoring into his pillow.

Suddenly the door burst open. Freddy and Louis where standing in the door way each munching on Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. But there was an odd gap between them. Al guessed it was James. Last Christmas their Dad given him his invisibility cloak. And now James wore it extremely often.

"Come on! We're going to watch Lily fly!" Freddy shouted and ran out of the room.

"What?" Hugo called after him, following.

"Lily got a toy broom. She's trying it out right now," Louis explained. Al and Hugo ran after Freddy and Louis.

Lily was flying about three feet of the ground under the watchful eye of her Mother and her cousin Roxanne. When she saw the boys she waved and fell off. Everyone gasped but Lily just laughed.

"Can we play Quidditch now?" Lily giggled. The boys laughed but grabbed their brooms and balls. They were all about to take off when Lucy and Molly stomped outside, hands on hips.

"You are not playing Quidditch until you all have eaten breakfast!" Molly shouted. The resemblance to her Grandmother was frightening.

"Come on! Just a quick game!" Freddy complained as he twirled his beater bat.

"No!" Lucy hollered, sounding horribly like her bossy Father. She then waited until all the boys had put away their brooms and returned to the house.

A delicious spread was being put on the table by Hermione and Fleur when Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, and Ginny traipsed downstairs, brooms over their shoulders. They froze when they saw the kids.

"What happened? We thought you guys were going to play Quidditch," Ron asked. Hermione glared at her husband.

"No one is doing anything until we eat breakfast as a family," Fleur answered in her pretty French accent. The adults mumbled angrily but obeyed.

But as soon as breakfast was done everyone ran outside to their homemade Quidditch field and began to fly with Ron (keeper), Ginny (chaser), Lily (chaser), Al (chaser), Roxanne (beater), Hugo (beater), and Harry (seeker) playing against Charlie (seeker), George (beater), Freddy (beater), James (chaser), Louis (chaser), Rose (chaser), and Teddy (keeper). It was a brutal match that resulted in Hugo breaking his nose and Lily crashing into the goal posts. But in the end Harry caught the snitch and won the game for his team.

After lunch Al pulled Rose aside. "I have something to give you," Al told her as they hid in his room.

"What?" Rose asked curiously. Al pulled out the gold package and handed it to her. Rose tore into it with relish. However, her glee soon vanished once she saw what was inside. A delicate bronze chain with a bronze eagle charm. His wings were filled with twinkling blue sapphires and one glimmered intelligently as his eye. "Why would you buy me something like this? You know I'm not a Ravenclaw."

"I didn't buy it for you. Hope did," Al explained then left, leaving her to wonder why a girl she didn't yet call a friend had given her a Christmas gift.

Hope carefully unwrapped each gift. She liked saving the paper. Then she walked slowly down the stairs. She hadn't spoken much to her Mother since their fight.

Valentina was sitting on the sofa in front of the big window that looked out to the snowy hills, sipping butterbeer. She turned as she heard her daughter approach.

"Hope. Happy Christmas," Valentina greeted her.

"Happy Christmas, Mum. Thank you for all the presents," Hope responded.

"I'm glad you liked them. I have one more here. I wanted to see your reaction," she said as she handed her a thinly wrapped gift. Inside was a white wooden fragment with a green stain. Hope gently lifted it out of the wrapping. "It's a fragment of your Father's wand. He wanted you to have it when you went to Hogwarts. He thought it was special."

"Thank you!" Hope whispered out and hugged her Mother, tears threatening to spill over. And all was forgiven and forgotten.

SS gazed at his reflection as he pinned the lion onto his red and gold robes. Libby was finishing the hemming job. These robes had been a rush order and paid for with his own money. SS's parents didn't even know he had bought them. It was a surprise. He hoped it would give his Father a heart attack.

There was a soft knock at the door. SS nodded at Libby who opened it then went back to her sewing job. His parents walked in and started at the sight of him in red and gold.

"Scorpius, dear, you look very handsome," his Mother told him after a long stretch of silence. Draco nodded in agreement. The family entered the gala silently but together.

Many Healers and Daily Profit Writers came as a result of Draco and Astoria's jobs. Everyone stared at SS in his red robes. And they weren't shy about hiding their looks. SS, however, was a picture of confidence. He endured the looks even when the younger children asked him about his lion pin.

"I'm showing my house pride," SS always responded.


	10. Leap and Loss

Chapter Ten: Leap and Loss

Finally Christmas break was over. Students ran onto the train and filled every compartment. Al, Hope, and SS sat in one at the very end, sharing stories of their holidays. Suddenly, there was a tap at the door. Rose stood outside of it. SS glared and Al smiled.

"Um, hi. I was wondering if I could…uh," Rose stuttered.

"Wondered what?" SS yelled. She jumped. Took a deep breath

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Hope. SS began to shake his head but stopped when Hope stood and followed her out.

"What is it?" Hope asked as they entered an empty compartment with Rose's belongings sprawled over the seats. She had clearly claimed it as her own.

"I wanted to thank you. For the gift you got me," Rose whispered, afraid Hope would laugh and call her a child or stupid like James had done all holiday, threatening to reveal her secret.

"Oh. It was no problem. I just saw an ad for custom jewelry in the Daily Prophet," Hope said and shrugged nonchalantly. But inside she was glowing with pride. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Better not," Rose sighed and shook her head. "I don't want any trouble."

"Okay. I'll see you at school." And Hope walked back to her compartment. Rose sighed and sat down with her books.

Lessons continued uneventfully. SS, Hope, and Al spent most days inside the library, studying and chatting. SS avoided his common room like the plague. He only returned to the North Tower just before curfew. Although the Fat Lady gave him a harsh scolding when he was late one January evening. The reason he was staying out so late at night was because of the other Gryffindors, specifically James and his gang. SS had to start placing his objects in a locked trunk since his robes kept disappearing. Luckily, no one in his year was very intelligent so they couldn't break the charm.

In February a bout of horrible flus swept the castle and both Al and Hope came down with it. They spent one Saturday afternoon waiting in a line for some of Healer Fallax's Pepperup Potion. Unfortunately for SS, the library was closed because Madam Pince was sick as well. So he was forced to spend time in Gryffindor Tower.

SS was struggling to finish an essay on Moon Rocks for potions in his dorm room when someone suddenly knocked at the door. Nathaniel Wicker, Head Boy, stuck in his head and looked around. Upon spotting SS he grinned, which immediately made SS wary.

"Hey SS! I was wondering if someone was in here," Wicker said, smiling his dopy smile.

"Well there is," SS stated the obvious.

"I can see that. Listen, I'm really bored. Do you want to do something?" Wicker asked.

"Why don't you go ask your friends?" SS responded.

"They're all in line for some potion. Man, am I glad I'm not sick," Wicker sighed. SS's heart sympathized with his plight. He too was rather bored.

"What do you want to do?" SS asked, slamming his books shut.

"Have you ever been to the Center Tower?" Wicker asked eagerly as he shut the door. SS didn't notice how he had locked it as well.

"No. I thought no one could get into that tower, not even the Headmistress."

"You can't if you don't know the password." Wicker sat next to SS, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"What's the password?"

"Come on, I'll show you!" Wicker cried and jumped up. SS was hesitant though. Something was off. Wicker had barely spoken to him all year.

"Why me? Why not some of your friends?"

"I told you. They're all in line for potion." Wicker was beginning to get frustrated. This sent alarm bells ringing in SS's head. Wicker was known for never getting mad. Never.

"I actually have to finish an essay for potions. Maybe later." SS shrugged.

"Come on, SS. Where's your sense of adventure? Where's your bravery?" Wicker hissed. SS slowly looked up. Wicker's eyes had turned milky white. His skin seemed to glow white and a dark purple bled into his robes.

"What are you doing?" SS softly asked as he slid off his bed, wand gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Are you a coward? A true Slytherin? Are you not the Son of the Lion?" Wicker continued to hiss as he crept towards him. SS stumbled back in horror. "Aren't you brave? Come on boy, let's go have an adventure." SS's back hit the wall and Wicker drew closer. His cold hand wrapped around SS's neck. Dread filled SS's veins that was quickly replaced by red hot determination.

"You want bravery? You want adventure! Let's go!" he yelled and shoved Wicker off his chest. He stumbled into the heater in the middle of the room and spilled burning coals all over the floor. But Wicker didn't seem to notice. Instead, he drew out his wand and pointed it directly at SS's heart. SS drew his as well, even though he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against a seventh year.

"So, this is how it all ends? Such a shame. Albany would have _loved_ you," Wicker chuckled. His white eyes twinkled with laughter and power. His skin seemed to get brighter as his robes darkened another shade of purple.

Something suddenly caught SS's eye. Sunlight was filtering through a skinny window, just big enough for an eleven year old boy. Seeing an opportunity, SS took it. He jumped just as Wicker fired his spell.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

"BOMBARDA!" Glass shattered and stones flew. SS was hurtling towards the ground, black robes billowing out. Wicker stood at the edge of the hole, smirking, his pearly skin shimmering in the sun.

Terror filled SS from head to toe. What had he been thinking? He couldn't fly! He was surely going to die. This was the end!

Suddenly SS felt his slow fall and a weightless sensation spread through his arms. An arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled to the ground. It was a rocky landing. SS and his savior both fell to the ground and were likely bruised all over. But they were alive. SS turned to thank his savior but froze when he saw her. Rose Weasley was picking grass out of her hair and nursing a sore arm, determinedly not looking at SS.

"You… You saved me," SS whispered in amazement. Rose was looking at the cracked broom handle that was lying next to her.

"Dad will kill me. I've had that broom forever," she muttered and struggled to stand but her left leg was bent funny. Rose gasped in pain and sank back down. "Broken. Just my luck. Last time I save a Gryffindor stupid enough to jump from a twenty story tower."

"You saved me. And you didn't call me Slytherin," SS said, trying to get her attention. Rose still didn't respond. Instead she looked up. Wicker had disappeared from the hole in the wall. A sinking feeling in her stomach told her that he wasn't up to anything good.

"You saved my life," SS repeated. Rose finally looked at him. A green bruise was forming on her forehead and her split lip was dripping blood onto her black robes, staining the Ravenclaw crest.

"Why did you jump out of a window? From a tower, no less?" Rose inquired, trying to stop the red spreading throughout her cheeks.

"Wicker. He came into my dorm room and started threatening me. It was weird too. His eyes and his voice changed," SS explained, mystified as he remembered the events.

"His eyes turned white, his voice cold and raspy?" Rose asked. SS nodded.

"His robes also turned purple. How'd you know?"

"Hope told me the same thing happened to Drexel. But his robes didn't turn purple. Was he going to take you to a tower?"

"Yes. Why did you save me?" SS asked intently, determined to know.

"I was riding my broom around the castle. It helps me think. I'm so glad that first years are allowed to bring them now, I don't know what I'd do without it. Anyway, I was flying by and felt like something was wrong. So I sped over here and saw you falling from the window. I just reacted. I cast the levitation charm to slow your fall and then dragged you down here. And now my leg is broken," Rose explained very quickly.

"But _why_ did you save me?" SS asked, leaning closer. Rose shrugged.

"I felt I had to. Watching you fall… I've never been so afraid. It was as if I was falling," Rose mumbled and tried to stand again. But she just fell back down. "Must have landed on it funny."

"Let me help you. You need to get to the Hospital Wing," SS offered as he stood and pulled Rose up so that she could hobble and lean on him for support.

"No, I'm fine. I can get there on my own," Rose protested. She leaned away from him and tried to walk. She fell down with a cry of pain.

"Yeah. Sure you can," SS chuckled. Rose glared, but allowed him to pull her up and help her to the Hospital Wing. As they approached they saw a long line of students waiting for potion.

"Hey, buddy, we were here first!" one student yelled as the pair made their way through the crowd. The others were the same way. Rose was beginning to turn pale as pain flooded her body.

"Are we almost there?" she mumbled, half delirious with pain.

"Almost. Just hold on," SS promised, guilt pricking his heart. She wouldn't be in the position if he hadn't jumped from that window.

Struggling through the line, SS suddenly spotted two familiar faces together in line. He sighed in relief. "Al! Hope!" They both turned. Their smiles melted off their face when they saw Rose holding onto SS like a crutch.

"What happened?" Al and Hope asked at the same time.

"She broke her leg. I'll tell you about it later, okay? But we need to get Rose to Madam Pince," SS hurriedly explained.

"Rose, are you okay?" Al whispered, his hand on her head. Rose mumbled something no one heard. Meanwhile, Hope was in her element. She whipped out her wand and shoved people out of the way.

"Move people! Broken leg coming through! Come on people, move back!" Hope cried as she surged forward. Despite the fact that her voice sounded funny due to her stuffy nose, they listened. People jumped back and stared. Al fussed over his cousin while SS continued to support her. Slowly but surely, they reached the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pince mended Rose's leg instantly and she and SS told the whole story. They then repeated the story when Madam Pince called the Headmistress. And even though they searched the castle they could not find Nathaniel Wicker. He seemed to have vanished just like Drexel.

It was long after dinner when Rose woke up to Al, Hope, and SS sitting around her bed. She jumped about a mile when she saw them.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled, startled.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Al started.

"I'm fine! You can leave now, thanks!" Rose interrupted, gesturing to the door.

"Fine! Thought you would have been more thankful to those who got you to the Hospital Wing before you passed out!" SS hollered back.

"I would have gotten here on my own!" Rose argued, sitting up straight.

"Yeah right! You couldn't even stand up!"

"I never asked for your help! I don't even like you!"

"Fine! I won't help again!" SS yelled and stormed out of the Hospital Wing, slamming the door as he went. Al looked torn. A part of him wanted to follow his friend but another part kept him here with his favorite cousin. Rose saw this indecision and it fueled her fury.

"Go after him! See if I care! I don't need you! I'll never need you!" she screamed and threw the flower vase on her night stand at Al. He ducked and ran from the room. That just left Hope. "What do you want?"

"To know why you continue to bite the hand that is offering you friendship. We only wanted to make sure you were okay because we care about you, Rose. And I don't understand why you continue to deny us," Hope wondered sadly. Then she too stood to go.

"Wait," Rose called but it was too late. Hope had left and Madam Pince was bustling over to exam her.


	11. Betrayl

Chapter Eleven: Betrayal

March blew in with cold rain storms and horrid homework, all teachers prepping students for exams. It was a very awkward time for Rose. She was no longer researching in the library with Hope. Instead, both girls worked alone. Al always looked the other way whenever they passed in the halls and Hope never spoke to Rose in Herbology.

The only comfort she had was Ravenclaw Tower. The story of her daring actions had spread like wildfire and every Ravenclaw was amazed at her quick thinking and bravery. Rose drank in these praises like butterbeer.

She also had made some friends. Asphodel, Head Girl, helped her study Charms. Emmet Newland was also a very nice boy with excellent reading recommendations. And then there were all the books. Rose could never get bored with a library in her own common room.

But despite all this, she still felt lonelier than ever. Hogwarts was nothing liked she imagined. And it never would be. Not without Hope, Al, and, dare she think it, SS.

Exams approached quickly. Rose frantically studied even though she didn't need to. She was already top in every class. Hope created a study guide. Al highlighted all his text books. And SS played Wizard Chess against himself in the library while they worked.

"Are you ever going to study?" Hope asked him as a knight wrestled a pawn.

"I studied," SS protested.

"When?" Al chuckled.

"I studied during breakfast. Ferna quizzed me," SS stated happily as he spun the board around.

"Alright, I'll quiz you now," Hope said and looked in her book for a question. "Give the incantation and wand movement for a Levitation Charm."

"I studied Astronomy."

"How many moons does Neptune have?" Hope asked as she opened another book decorated with moons and planets. Al clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter as he watched SS try to remember.

"There are…Ah…Don't tell me! Ten!" SS cried in confidence.

"Wrong. There are fourteen moons," Hope corrected smartly. "So, have you actually studied?"

"No," SS grumbled. Al couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

After exams were over everyone spent time relaxing outside in the summer sunshine. Hope, Al, and SS sat on the shore of the Great Lake tossing in breadcrumbs for the giant squid while Rose stayed inside reading about spells she would learn about next year.

Or at least she was trying to. Normally she was staring out the window longingly at the group which she could spot thanks the sun glinting of SS's hair. Emmet caught her many times. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Just go and outside and apologize to them! You staring dreamingly out of the window is distracting," Emmet complained a couple days before the end of term.

"How is it distracting?" Rose asked, trying to dodge his suggestion.

"You keep sighing!" Emmet groaned. Rose turned back to the window and sighed. "You did it again!" Rose gave a halfhearted chuckle. Emmet just shook his head and turned back to his book. "Just go talk to them." But Rose stayed inside, annoying poor Emmet with her sighing and sad eyes.

At dinner Rose stared hard at her food while Emmet tried to convince her to talk to the others. He was tired of seeing her unhappy.

"I'm not going to talk to them, Emmet!" Rose yelled as she felt her nerves snap. Several Ravenclaw heads spun to look at her. Red colored her cheeks and Rose looked down. "I can't. I don't even know what I'd say," she whispered to Emmet. He nodded and promised he'd let it go. Rose then downed her meal with a cup full of pumpkin juice and stood to leave.

"Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to look at this book my friend just sent me. It's full of complex spells that I'm sure you'd love," Asphodel called from across the table as Rose got up from the bench seats.

"Sure," Rose agreed. Asphodel smiled and the two returned to Ravenclaw Tower together.

"So what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" Rose asked, swinging her feet on Asphodel's bed as she dug in her dresser.

"I'm going to visit my friend. She needs my help with something. She calls it a revolution," Asphodel said as she brought over a heavy ancient book.

"What is she revolting against?" Rose asked offhandedly as she flipped open the book. As her eyes scanned the spells and read the words lines of fear appeared across her face. She flipped to marked page and read the spell, not taking in a word Asphodel was saying.

"…and then we'll rule to school," Asphodel finished, smiling. She turned to Rose. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Rose looked up, eyes as big as saucers.

"Sorry. It's just that these spells are really powerful Dark magic, Asphodel. Are you sure your friend isn't a Dark Wizard?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Of course she isn't. She's a revolutionary," Asphodel stated happily.

"Asphodel, this spell marked here, it's for summoning a ghost! A banished spirit!"

"Oh yes. We're planning on performing it tonight."

"What!"

"Would you like to join us?"

"Absolutely not!" Rose cried and stood to go.

"I thought you might say that. But don't worry. I planned for it," Asphodel replied in an oily voice like a wolf preying on a lamb. Rose whirled around. Asphodel's skin had begun to glow white and her robes turned purple. But her eyes stayed the same. "Drexel, Wicker, and Macmillan failed but I will succeed. And Albany will reward me beyond my dreams!"

"Macmillan? Rune Macmillan? Ernie Macmillan's son?" Rose wondered.

"He was supposed to bring Albus. But he failed," Asphodel explained.

"He cursed the broom!" Rose gasped. "Why?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" Asphodel cackled. "IMPERIO!" The curse flooded her body. Bliss. But a nagging voice in the back of her head told her it was wrong, that this wasn't natural. But try as she might, she couldn't throw the curse off. _Follow._ Asphodel left and Rose's feet obeyed.

She led her through so many corridors and turns and twists that she would never find her way back. Finally they reached a tall wooden door that had no door handle. Instead, it had five crest shapes carved into the wood. Asphodel lifted her wand and tapped the fifth. It glowed dark purple for a second and the door swung open. Then she led Rose up the spinning stair case, up and up, higher and higher. After what felt like years they finally reached the top.

It was a trashed marble room with large broken windows. Four tilted picture frames hung at the four cardinal directions. A chipping compass was painted on the ground. And, standing around the center of the room dressed in purple robes, were all the Heads of the houses. Nimue Jordan and Drexel Barks from Slytherin. Rune Macmillan and Zoe Kennicot from Hufflepuff. Nathaniel Wicker and Victorie Weasley from Gryffindor. And Arthur Duke and Asphodel Valle from Ravenclaw. Rose stared at her cousin, blank faced with white eyes. Horror filled her gut and fear lined her face.

"Now," Asphodel whispered evilly, "Let's begin the ceremony."

Far down in the dungeons, the basement, and high in the North Tower three first years woke up suddenly as though they had been awakened by magic. Al grabbed his shoes from the ground and ran as quietly as he could through the dorms. The door leading to the school was stuck, however. He banged and tapped it with his wand but nothing happened. Finally, his anger reaching a boiling point, he kicked it and his wand sent yellow sparks flying at it. The door suddenly sprung open. He then ran and through the school to the wooden door Asphodel had led Rose through.

SS jumped up and tore through the tower, not caring if he woke anyone up. The portrait hole swung open before he approached, fear and rage flowing through him like a drug. Then, he too, ran through the school in his pajamas to the door.

And Hope crept like a cat through the dungeon, blasted open the door, and ran to the same place. When they saw each other they just stared.

"Rose," Al finally said, breaking the silence.

"We need to save her," Hope whispered. They both looked at SS, expecting him to resist, but to their surprise, he was grinding his teeth and fury filled his eyes.

"Let's go," he growled and turned to the door.

"How do we get in?" Al wondered.

"Wicker said we needed a password. But I don't think he was being totally truthful at the moment," SS mumbled, angry that this door was stopping him from charging the enemy. Hope reached up her hand and traced the carvings.

"I think I know what we have to do," she whispered. "You feel it to, right?" The boys nodded. Each raised their wands and tapped one of the crest shapes. SS's glowed red, Hope's glowed green, and Al's glowed yellow. The door swung open. They all looked at each other, solemn and determined. Then they charged up the stairs.


	12. The Ghost

Chapter Twelve: The Ghost

Asphodel closed the circle after she had tied up Rose and placed her in the center. "Victorie, would you do the honors?" she asked. Victorie nodded robotically and raised her wand.

"Victorie! No! Please! It's me, Rose! You don't want to do this!" Rose screamed.

"I have no love for you. Do you really think I ever could?" Victorie chuckled evilly. "SECTUMSEPRA!" A blast of light slashed Rose's chest and red blood stained the white marble. She cried out in pain as she collapsed.

Suddenly the floor began to rumble. All the Heads began to chant in another language while Rose whimpered in pain. A regal ghost drifted down from the ceiling. But instead of being pearly white she was a dark stormy purple. She wore a revealing gown made of furs and tiara of thorns. Her eyes were tilted up like a cat and an evil smile filled her face. Black blood stained her chest and arms but it only served to make her look even more beautiful.

"Free at last!" she gasped as she stretched her limbs. "Oh, thank you Asphodel. You _shall_ be rewarded well." Asphodel looked up from her low bow that mirrored everyone else.

"Thank you mistress," she whispered in awe.

"Barks! Wicker! Macmillan! You three failed me. For that you will be punished!" she screeched. The three boys trembled in fear and shakily nodded in agreement. Asphodel smirked. "And I see that we have a guest with us!" The ghost flew down to Rose, too close for comfort. Her transparent hand stroked her face filling her blood with ice.

"The Daughter of Wisdom. I thought her blood would make a lovely welcoming gift," Asphodel said happily. The ghost nodded.

"Yes. Although her blood might have appealed to you because of her ease of access, am I wrong?"

"Mistress, I only sought to please you."

"Then you would have gotten me the blood of the Snake! Tell me, is it a son or daughter?"

"A daughter. And she is dreadful," Drexel responded.

"Is that why you failed to retrieve her?" the ghost asked threateningly. Drexel lowered his eyes in shame.

"Who…Who are you?" Rose gasped out as her blood continued to leak onto the floor. Black was at the edge of her vision. She was terrified but desperately curious. The ghost turned from her followers and looked at Rose. It was like being thrown off a cliff, her fear was that intense.

"I am Albany Alphenberg, the fifth founder of Hogwarts who was never mentioned. I was cut off because they thought I had 'Dark' ideas," she responded bitterly. "Salazar and I were courting. While we were, I had the idea to become more selective of students. To keep it in the pure families like myself. The others disagreed with me, as Helga was a Mudblood and Rowena was a half blood. Salazar betrayed me and sent me away, refusing to fight with his dear friend, Godric. So I hatched a plan.

"I was a powerful witch, more powerful than any of them. I corrupted Salazar's dreams and forced him to do my bidding. If there is one thing I pride myself on, it is my ability to corrupt dreams. _He_ was now the one who wanted to purify the school. And, just as I was, Salazar was thrown out. However, they kept his house because Godric never stopped loving his old friend. My house, Alphenberg, was dismantled and my students were resorted. Salazar later hunted me down and killed me with his own spear for making him to do such horrible things."

"But…Why do you look like that? Ghosts are white," Rose whispered, stunned. This couldn't be true. It must be a hallucination from all the blood loss.

"Because Salazar trapped my spirit in this tower as I was floating away towards Death. I've been trapped here for so many years I've lost count, watching the world. Especially you, my dear. You and your little friends," Albany explained angrily.

"Why…Why me?"

"Do you really not know? Your Mother never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Ah, well this is interesting! I need you because you are the Daughter of Wisdom. The Descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"No…No, that's impossible."

"Is it really? Did you ever wonder why your Mother was so smart and talented?" Rose fearfully shook her head. "It is because through your Mother's veins runs the ancient blood of Ravenclaw!"

"No…No, that can't be!" Rose cried. The room was beginning to spin.

"Why?" Albany simpered. "Because you refuse to accept it? Enough talk! Macmillan! Kennicot! Do your job!" Rune and Zoe stepped forward. Zoe reached into her robes and pulled out a small stone with a curious symbol engraved upon it.

"That's the Resurrection Stone!" Rose gasped.

"Yes, it is," Rune confirmed, smirking evilly.

"We searched many nights for it in the Forbidden Forest. But it didn't take long. After all, Hufflepuffs are amazing finders," Zoe informed Rose who was now crawling backwards.

"But it doesn't work!" Rose cried as she bumped into Asphodel's legs.

"It never worked because no one knew how to use it," Asphodel said smirking.

"As I was floating to this tower, Death told me something. He felt cheated since I was dead and now belonged to him. So he told me about a mystical stone that could awaken the dead. But you needed to give another life to death before you came back. So, you should feel honored, Rose Weasley. You are going to give your life so that I may rise. An honor, truly an honor!" Albany explained. She then nodded at Victorie who approached, wand raised. Rose attempted to escape but she was stuck inside a circle of purple robed wizards and witches who were determined to see her killed. Then, suddenly, three voices pierced the silent air.

"PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" they yelled. Arthur, Drexel, and Zoe fell forward, as ridged as boards. Everyone else spun to look at the empty doorway, now filled. Hope stood in the middle with Al and SS flanking her. All of them had their wands drawn and their eyes filled with fury. They all looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her alive. Then they say Albany.

"I thought you told me it was impossible for them to interfere!" she screeched at Nimue who backed away quickly.

"I thought it was. We casted charms on the doors to the common rooms. We didn't think they could break them," she squeaked out in fear.

"Well they obviously could!" Albany roared and turned to the intruders. "Kill them!" Her followers needed no other promptings as they advanced like wolves, menacing and evil, wands raised. Al was failing to hide his fear. Hope stood tall but her shaking hands gave her away. SS, however, looked itching for a fight.

"Which. One. Of. You. Hurt. Her?" he forced out despite his locked jaw.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Thought you hated her?" Victorie mocked. Al gaped at his cousin but couldn't for long. More enemies were approaching.

"You," SS growled.

"Would you like me to give you a matching cut?" she asked innocently. Rose suddenly cried out in her half comatose state.

"Hope! Al! SS! Help!" she screamed. Her blood continued to poor from her wounds. SS's face suddenly turned into a mask of fury and he charged. After the fight he couldn't remember how it happened. All he knew was that he stabbed his wand like a sword at any purple figure. When he heard Al cry out he was at his side. When he saw that Hope was in danger he rushed to assist. The three of them cast curses that no one had ever seen. They were just as shocked as the others.

Soon, all of Albany's followers were lying on the ground. Some unconscious, others dead. SS ran to Rose, his knees giving out as he reached her. With all the gentleness he had in him he held her in his arms. Al and Hope crouched next to him, each placing a hand on her. Rose was covered in blood, her cheeks pale and lips blue. Small whimpers told them she was alive, but only just. They had completely forgotten the ghost of Albany until she spoke.

"What a pity. You came all this way and fought so wonderfully but you failed to save the girl you all _despise_ ," she laughed, sitting on a rafter in the ceiling. Hope turned and glared at her.

"What did you do to Rose? What do you want?" she demanded, furious.

"Your head on a silver platter," she hissed at Hope. Al turned and gazed up as well, his eyes swimming in tears.

"Why? Why did you do this? She was an innocent person!" Al yelled in grief. Albany chuckled.

"Because she had a purpose. And, as her heart beat slows mine begins. I need her life. And as soon as I have that I will take each of yours before the sun rises," Albany laughed madly.

SS finally looked up from Rose's bloody body and glared at Albany's purple form. He rose onto his feet and raised his wand in the air. A red ball of light began to form on the tip. Hope and Al raised their wands as well. A green ball topped Hope's and a yellow topped Al's. Then they suddenly jerked their wand down and pointed them straight at Rose's heart. The balls flew off and hit her chest.

A blue light began to shine from her heart and the blood was disappearing. Rose's wound healed and her eyes flashed open. Slowly, she stood, tightly gripping her wand. Then she raised her golden gaze and stared at Albany.

"You will never have my life," she said simply and raised her wand. Albany merely cackled. Asphodel suddenly stood and pointed her wand at the ceiling.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" she yelled. The ceiling exploded and the four ducked down, Al and SS covering the girls. Then Asphodel jumped into the air and flew away on a plume of purple smoke, the ghost of Albany beside her. Hope swore as she watched them leave. SS and Rose were looking at each other. Tears were falling from her eyes as she looked at the other three.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped. "I just…I didn't want to accept who I was! I was so afraid of not following my plan that I destroyed the chance I had for an even better life! I'm so sorry!" Hope, Al, and SS smiled and wrapped their arms around her. And as the rising sun bathed them in a golden glow they finally all became best friends.


	13. The Truth

Chapter Thirteen: The Truth

All the Heads of houses were sent to the Ministry of Magic for trial. Drexel Barns and Nathaniel Wicker were both dead. Those who lived couldn't remember most of the school year, only nightmares, proving that they're dreams had been corrupted. Victorie Weasley was released before the end of term much to her Father's and Teddy's delight.

However, no one mentioned that Albany had actually made an appearance, not even Al, Hope, SS, and Rose. On the last day of term, though, they were all called to the Charms classroom. Professor Venus and Professor Higglebottom stood before them as they looked at each other curiously. Finally, Professor Venus spoke.

"I know that you are planning on not speaking of Albany but I feel that I must warn you," she said sadly. All four of them jumped.

"How do you know about Albany?" Al wondered.

"I bet I know," Rose said, looking at Professor Higglebottom.

"The Inner Eye knows all and it seems to be very interested in you four," she retorted.

"What do you need to warn us about?" Hope asked.

"Albany will come back for you," Venus said sadly. "She is determined to kill all of you."

"Why?" SS demanded.

"Because you four have ancient blood which gives you great power. And you four are somehow connected," Higglebottom explained. Rose bit her lip. She had yet to tell anyone about what Albany had said about her ancestors. She was nervous of what it meant.

"We would like it if you four wrote to us during the summer. Telling us if anything is happening," Venus explained. All four of the children agreed then left to board the Hogwarts Express home.

They passed the hours by playing Gobstones and Wizarding Chess. Rose beat everyone. Finally, they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. All four of them happily got off, laughing as they went. Then they saw their parents, huddled together, watching for their children. They had already been informed of the attacks and were desperate to make sure they were okay. As soon as Hope saw her Mother she rushed forward and hugged her.

"I missed you so much," Hope gasped out.

"I'm glad. So, do you want to go back to Hogwarts next year?" Valentina asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's my second home. I don't think I'll ever be able to truly leave it," Hope said, much to the disappointment of her Mother. Harry clapped Al on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son. Are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Do you think maybe we can take SS to the Quidditch World Cup this summer?" Al asked happily.

"I told you, it's only fun when you're playing! Watching's no fun!" SS gasped in exasperation. Draco laughed and Astoria embraced her son.

"Maybe we can make it a two family trip," Draco suggested warily.

"Great idea!" Harry cried and stuck out his hand. Draco shook it gratefully.

Then Ron Weasley let out a strangled gasp. He had finally seen his daughter through the crowd and the Ravenclaw crest on her robes. Her bronze and sapphire studded eagle necklace sparkled on her chest.

"Rosie. What happened?" he asked in a shocked whisper. Rose bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't want to disappoint you. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. I was sorted into Ravenclaw," Rose explained hesitantly. Ron suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh, Rosie, we already knew that!" he roared. "Neville told us ages ago!" His wife was nodding along.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you to tell us," Hermione explained. Rose could only gape. SS watched carefully, in case she started crying or cursing everything in sight. Then she too burst out laughing. It was a very happy group leaving King's Cross Station as they made their summer plans and were already thinking about the next time they would ride the train back to the castle where they belonged.He Hh


	14. The first chapter of Year Two!

Chapter One: The European Quidditch Cup

"Three…Two…One!" Harry yelled. Suddenly everyone holding onto the bent crowbar felt a sharp jerk behind their navel and was yanked through the air. Rose felt her feet slam onto a grassy slope and nearly fell into her cousin, Al. James roared with laughter when he saw Hugo and Lily fall in a tangled mess of limbs and bash into Teddy. Meanwhile, a wizard dressed in a windbreaker and striped harem pants checked them off a long list that fell to the ground.

"Group 675 from Godric's Hollow," he said in his wheezy voice. "Potters, your campsite is number 43 and so is yours, Weasleys."

"Could you tell us where the Malfoys are staying?" Al inquired.

"They aren't on my list. Budge along, now, we have an even bigger group coming in soon," he answered angrily. Al slumped while his father clapped him on the back as they walked away trailing the enormous bunch of Weasleys.

"Don't worry, son. I'm sure we'll find them soon," he promised. Rose was hopping around with excitement, annoying her father with constant questions.

"Who'd you think will win, Dad? Who has the better brooms? Why doesn't Aunt Ginny play professionally anymore? Do you think I could?" she yammered. Hermione laughed at her husband's expression.

Finally, they got to their campsite. A chubby little muggle was standing in front of a little shack, smoking his pipe. Hermione and Harry approached him since they knew the most about muggles. But Rose struggled against her father who was holding her back since she was quite eager for a look and a chat with this muggle.

"Here ya are," he grumbled as he handed Harry the change and a map of the campsite. Walking down the road between the tents you couldn't help but become awestruck. Some tents looked like palaces made out of silk. Attachable ponds and bird fountains shot water into the air. Banners flew over campsites, declaring nationality. Young children soared on toy broomsticks and ran around shooting sparks with their parents' wands. Finally, they reached their campsite.

"Wow, we're really close," Bill wondered. "Wonder why?"

"Well, when you have two very famous parents, it isn't hard to get the best site," James bragged as he grinned to his father who glared back.

"Or maybe was because you're father booked the tickets very far in advance so that we could be guaranteed good seats," Ginny shot back as she petted her son harder than necessary.

"Can we set up the tents now? I'm starving!" Louis complained as he flopped dramatically on the ground.

"Calm down, son. You're starting to sound like your Mother," Bill chuckled and received a smack from Fleur. The men reached into their bags and each pulled out a miniature tent, which they placed on the ground. Then they each smashed it with their foot and jumped back quickly. Five comfortable tents sprang up from the ground and sizzled with magic. Each was a different color. Red, green, blue, gray, and purple. The children whooped with glee. Bill opened the flap of the blue tent to allow Louis and Dominique inside. Victorie stumbled in after them, assisted by her boyfriend, Teddy, who would be staying in Harry's tent. She had been struggling with nightmares and insomnia since the end of the school year, when she was freed from Albany's dream corruption.

Fred and Angelina ran into their red tent followed by their kids, Freddy and Roxanne. Percy and Audrey would be staying in the gray tent with their daughters, Molly and Lucy, while Ron and Hermione would share the green tent with their children, Hugo and Rose. The Potters were left with the purple tent, which made James quite upset but made Lily twirl with glee.

"I love purple!" she cried as she dashed into the tent. Each tent came with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small sitting area. Windows allowed sunlight to filter in and liven up the cloth house. Al quickly looked around before returning outside to join Rose.

"Can we go look for Hope and SS now?" Rose asked her Father impatiently as he lit a fire secretly with his wand. Ron sighed before he nodded. "Thank you Daddy!"

"But be careful! And stay away from strangers!" Hermione yelled after them. Al nodded at his aunt while Rose strutted ahead. He struggled to keep up with her long legs inherited by her Father. They pranced down rows of magical tents, some sprouting working chimneys, while others shot off fireworks in the shape of their favorite Quidditch players.

Soon they began to run into some of their classmates from Hogwarts. Al paused multiple times to say hello to a number of Hufflepuffs. Rose met Emmet near the water pump and they enjoyed a lengthy conversation about their Potions essay before Al cried that he could see SS. Rose said a hasty good bye and ran full tilt at her friend.

SS was sitting on foldable chairs outside a snow-white tent, sipping pumpkin juice, when suddenly he was tackled by a hug from Al. SS yelled and fell forward off his chair, spilling his drink all over the tent. SS sat up, spitting and cursing.

"What in Merlin's good name was that for?" he demanded. Rose and Al laughed uncontrollably while SS groaned as he sat up, nursing limbs that had hit the ground. Suddenly a wealthy looking witch with brown hair came storming outside the tent followed closely by a pale man.

"What are you children doing?" the woman asked, her expression slightly amused.

"Relax, dear. Am I correct to assume that it was you who tackled her from behind?" Draco asked Al who nodded and giggled a little.

"Oh you children," Astoria sighed. Her eyes fell to the orange stain on the white tent. "And you've stained the tent!"

"I'll fix, it dear," Draco said as he lit an elegant pipe with his wand.

"That won't be necessary," Astoria laughed as she drew her own wand and aimed it at the orange stain. Suddenly a ministry witch in a bath robe and dress pants walked by. She jumped when she saw Astoria's wand.

"No magic! Muggle security!" she squawked as she handed her a fine for 30 sickles. Astoria turned bright red and walked angrily back into her tent, forgetting all about the stain.

"Children, go fetch us some water. And don't dawdle!" Draco instructed as he followed his humiliated wife. Al and Rose looked curiously at SS who shrugged and lifted the pot. Together, they walked forward, Rose directing them with the map.

"Where's Hope?" Al asked SS as they passed a tent full of French witches who winked at the boys as they passed.

"I thought you said your parents were okay with her staying with you," Rose added, glaring at the witches.

"Hope told me that her mother said she couldn't come. Quite unfortunate, really. Our tent is quite spacious and these Spanish woods are very nice," SS explained as they got in line for the well.

"I was really hoping she would come. I wanted someone to talk to during the game tonight," Rose complained.

"What about us?" Al asked, offended.

"About things other than Quidditch," she sighed. SS and Al traded looks and trudged ahead to fill the water pot.

* * *

As they were walking back, Rose saw two girls from her Herbology class. They waved happily at her and she waved back at the extremely pale and brown haired Rachel Irey who was sitting next to the dark and calm Twyla Eder. They both sat in front of their blue and gold tent happily painting each other's faces pink and white in support of the Quiberon Quafflepunchers who were playing for France.

"Hey Rose," Rachel called and waved. "Who are you guys supporting?"

"The Heidelberg Harriers who are playing for Germany," Rose replied calmly. Al stared at his cousin as if seeing her in a new light.

"Seriously!" he demanded. Rose shrugged, trying to hide her smirk. Twyla laughed.

"I'm supporting the referees," SS sighed, bored. Twyla laughed harder. Al looked like he was struggling to find something kind to say despite his rage.

"I think you better stop. You're going to kill Al if you say much more," Rachel sighed as she charmed her paint to change color and shape.

"No magic outside of school," Rose said automatically. Rachel gave a dry chuckle.

"The Trace is masked by all the adults and there are no ministry wizards around. This is why we're not complete dunderheads when school starts again," Twyla explained simply as she charmed her paint as well.

"We should get the water back to your parents, SS," Al wheezed out, deciding to leave the subject of Quidditch for now. SS shrugged and Rose said good-bye to Rachel and Twyla.

* * *

The match was an amazing display of the best fliers of the 21st century. France's chaser seemed to be able to read each other's minds and Germany's keeper was a wall. Al nearly fell out of his seat, his was leaning so close. Rose spent most of the time reading the program and looking up when Al poked her. SS further annoyed the young Potter when he glanced at the field and spotted something interesting.

"The snitch is by Germany's goal posts," SS said in a bored tone as he glanced up from the figurine of the French beater he had bought.

"What!" Al yelled and began searching for the little golden ball.

"Too late. It flew away," SS sighed and returned to the angry three-inch man who was clubbing his thumb.

But the game was all over in an hour when Germany's seeker caught the snitch and they won the European Cup, 160 – 30.

* * *

After the game Rose, Al, and SS were all sitting in SS's room inside his family's tent. A large bed covered in soft blankets dominated the room. SS' clothes were sprawled all over the floor, as his family had already been at their site for a few days. SS was sitting on his bed, next to Al, while Rose sat on the floor, flipping through her textbooks for the year.

"Must you memorize our text books before school has even started?" SS groaned as he munched chocolate frogs.

"I'm not memorizing, I'm overviewing. There's a difference," she snapped and looked up at the boys. "Have you guys wrote to Professor Venus or Professor Higglebottom this summer?" The mood became somber at once.

"No. Nothing happened," SS replied quickly.

"You're lying," Al responded. SS bit his lip and looked away.

"I told them we were coming here. Professor Higglebottom seems to thinks it's wise if we stay together," Rose continued as if she hadn't heard them.

"Why are you lying?" Al demanded.

"Fine. Something did happen but I didn't write to them," SS groaned and picked at an empty candy box.

"Why wouldn't you write to them? Or at least to us?" Al wondered.

"Because it wasn't that big of a deal!" SS protested.

"What happened?" Rose demanded as she crawled onto the bed.

"I had this one dream the day before you guys came. All I remember is seeing purple. And I was holding my wand when I woke up," SS explained, looking down. "But I haven't had them since!"

"You were holding your wand. Did you do anything?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Okay. We need to be careful. Dream corruption is a specialty of Albany's," Rose said, looking out a fake window on the fabric wall. It held the view of SS's window back in England.

"We know," Al sighed and leaned back against the puffy pillows. "I hope Hope is okay. I wonder if she's had a good summer."

Suddenly shouts filled the space outside of SS's room. All three children sat up and approached the fabric door. It suddenly flew open as a ruffled eagle owl soared through. Draco and Astoria where running after it. The owl landed on SS's bed and dropped a letter.

"SS, do you know who sent that owl?" Draco demanded.

"No," he replied and grabbed the envelope, "but let's find out." He opened the letter and began to read very slowly. After a minute, Rose groaned and snatched it out of his hand.

"Oh, just let me read it!" she cried out and began to read, her eyes moving so fast they looked like golden blurs. As her eyes got further down the page her face grew paler.

"What? What's wrong?" Al demanded. Rose looked up, eyes wide with concern.

"Hope. She's not coming back to Hogwarts," Rose told them urgently.

* * *

 **Want to know what happens next? Read _The Defenders of Hogwarts: Year Two_ to find out!**


End file.
